Le Latverien, le Mercenaire et le camion de Tacos
by Fisitron
Summary: Victor Von Fatalis n'est jamais devenu souverain de Latvérie, il n'a jamais affronté les Quatre Fantastiques et a décidé de s'exiler a New-York pour trouver un travail. Retrouvez la vie de Victor Litasaf dans un rôle inhabituel et voyez comment est le monde des super-héros depuis l'auvent d'un camion de tacos!
1. Chapitre Un: New-York, New-York

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages Marvel sont les propriétaires de la société Marvel.  
**Pairing:** Susan Storm/Victor Von Fatalis  
**Thème général:** Et si Fatalis n'avait été qu'un humain ordinaire, et qu'il avait ouvert un camion de Tacos à New-York dans un monde de super héros?  
**Note:** N'étant pas doué pour les titres de chapitre, je vais attribuer une vraie chanson ou musique à chaque chapitre.  
**Musique du chapitre :** "New York, New York" reprise par_ Frank Sinatra_

* * *

Victor n'était qu'un homme comme les autres. Il avait quitté sa Latvérie natale après que son clan eût été chassé des terres par le Baron local. Il avait traversé l'Allemagne et la France, et il embarqua a bord du premier navire à Bordeaux, sous l'identité de Victor Litasaf, en direction de la terre promise: Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

Dans sa jeunesse il avait promis à Valeria qu'ils iraient vivre a New-York, quant il serait souverain de Latvérie, et qu'il ferait batir une ambassade rien que pour elle. Mais tout ça, c'était avant une vague de typhus qui frappa le clan dans un hiver rude, et qui laissa nombre des siens morts, y compris ses parents et son aimée.

La mort dans l'âme, il regarda les flots depuis le ponton du navire tout le long du trajet, il voyait son passé s'effacer sous l'écume des vagues de l'avenir. Il n'avait qu'un maigre pécule, mais ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il ne serait jamais banquier a Wall Street, ni riche négociant en matériaux ou roi du pétrole. Non, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était avoir un emploi honnête et une maison honorable.

Lorsque le navire jeta l'ancre dans le port de New-York, sa déception fût grande. La ville était sale, on y respirait la pollution, et il était parqué avec les immigrés dans des baraques sordides sans aucune intimité. Pendant plusieurs jours, il regarda les journaux jetés par les passants, espérant trouver une opportunité de s'intégrer. Il avait beau parcourir les colonnes, rien a faire. Tous les emplois demandaient des diplômes très spécifiques, et certains dont il doutait même qu'il existent. Il pris bien les devants pour des petits boulots comme livreur, mais son accent caucasien, son anglais imparfait et son visages semblaient n'être que des panneaux lumineux avec marqué "criminel notoire, va vous escroquer et vous tuer après s'être emparé de votre famille et vos amis". Le racisme existait bel et bien de ce côté de l'Atlantique.

Ce qui le marqua le plus, c'était le brouhaha permanent a cause des locaux très spéciaux. En effet, New-York semblait regorger de super-héros, mais également de super-criminels. Il était impossible de traverser une rue sans voir Spider-Man se balancer au bout d'une toile, ou de voir la Fantasticar des Quatre Fantastiques fendre l'espace aérien entre les gratte-ciels. Visiblement, il semblait même y avoir une codification inhérente, puisqu'en général il y avait le Mardi et le Mercredi ou les gros durs faisaient le plus de bazar, et le tout au détriment de la population New-Yorkaise. Il ne comptait plus les heures passées a attendre dans le métro à l'arrêt parce que le Rhino s'était évadé de prison, les Vengeurs qui s'en prenaient aux leurs, qui, en fait n'étaient pas vraiment les leurs, mais des extra-terrestres métamorphes.

Après bien des déboires financiers et des désillusions sévère sur l'emploi en général dans le secteur de New-York, il avait presque abandonné et commençait a regretter les vallons et les montagnes de sa Latvérie natale. Au moins la bas, même si il avait vécu dans une roulotte, il avait les Alpes comme décor.

Un jour plutôt morose, il consultait le journal, comme il le faisait chaque matin depuis son arrivée derrière un café a peu près aussi bon que le jus d'une chaussette restée dans la boue pendant deux semaines et roulée dans de l'excrément canin, son attention fût attiré par les fait divers. Comme d'habitude, les rumeurs d'un gang de tortues anthropoïdes vivants dans les égouts et des robots extra terrestres déguisés en véhicules terriens, faisaient les choux gras. Non, ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, c'était que le propriétaire du camion de tacos au coin de Broadway et de la quarante deuxième était mort lors d'une altercation entre le Punisher et le Bouffon Vert.  
Ou le Super-Bouffon. Il ne savait plus. Avec tous leurs noms et leurs couleurs, c'était parfois franchement confus. Il se dit qu'ils auraient mieux fait de chacun porter une couleur et une bague et de s'organiser en groupes, ce serait nettement plus simple. Le Camion était non pas a vendre, mais a donner! L'endroit était très fréquenté par les touristes, mais également bien souvent ravagé par les conflits super-héroiques, et l'espérance de vie des sept propriétaires semblait en dire long sur la situation. Il sauta sur son vélo pour se rendre sur place, en croisant secrètement les doigts pour que personne d'autre ne saute sur la situation...

Arrivé sur les lieux, Victor fût soulagé de ne voir personne déjà aux cuisines à l'intérieur. Il fit le tour du petit camion et ne pût que constater l'état de délabrement avancé dans lequel il était depuis un certain temps déjà. Une affichette était ballottée par le vent, un numéro de téléphone y figurait. Il marcha donc vers la cabine, inséra quelques pièces et composa le numéro.


	2. Chapitre Deux: Soy un taco!

**Musique du chapitre:** "Soy un Taco!" de _Maruca_ _y Orata_

* * *

La sonnerie retentit deux fois, puis une voix féminine répondit à l'autre bout du combiné: "Asile Psychiatrique d'Arkham bonjo-"  
Victor raccrocha immédiatement. Il revérifia le numéro et s'aperçu qu'un petit plaisantin avait rajouté un quart de boucle au six, le transformant en huit. Il recomposa donc le numéro et patienta nerveusement. Une voix enrouée lui répondit:

**«**Ouais. S'pour quoi?  
- Je..euh...Bonjour, j-je m'appelle Victor Litasaf  
- Que tu soit Tony Stark, Barack Obama ou un martien, j'en ai rien a carrer. C'est pour l'camion?  
- Oui.  
- Bah t'arrache l'étiquette et l'est a toi, et j'te souhaite ben du plaisir!

L'interlocuteur raccrocha. Victor n'en revenait pas, pas de formalités, rien a payer. Certes, l'état du camion était contestable si des autorités sanitaires avaient du inspecter de fond en comble, mais il était satisfait, même si ce n'était qu'un départ, il avait enfin sa propre boutique.

Il entra par le coté, pas de serrure, le camion était encore plus amoché de dedans. Il y avait beaucoup a faire, mais pour le moment il n'avait ni l'argent ni les moyens de faire avec du neuf. Il aviserait avec le temps. Il poussa un soupir et fit un peu de rangement. Tout un tas de bricoles traînait dans le camion, des ustensiles de cuisines, des casseroles aussi abîmées que les tunnels du métro après le passage du Dr Octopus et un objet qu'il identifia comme un énorme dard de scorpion verdâtre, ayant probablement appartenu au criminel du même nom.

Après deux heures passées a ranger, balayer et entasser dans des sacs poubelles, il y vit enfin un peu plus clair, c'était pas un Bocuse, mais ça valait ce que ça valait. Après un bon coup d'éponge et tout un tas de produits chimiques, il n'y paraîtrait plus. Ou presque. Il prit son courage a deux mains et s'attela a nettoyer la moindre saleté incrustée sur le comptoir. Outre la graisse et les bacs avec de la nourriture pourrie, il eut beaucoup de mal a retirer ce qui semblait être du sang séché. "Probablement la signature de fin de bail de l'ancien propriétaire" pensa t'il en souriant.

En milieu d'après midi, le camion était enfin présentable. L'enseigne brillait presque, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nom pour son affaire. Il en trouverais bien un à l'occasion. Les seaux de nourritures étaient bien rangés dans leur coin, le comptoir brillait a neuf, les vitres étaient à nouveaux transparentes, le mini réfrigérateur ronronnait tranquillement, les placards n'avaient plus de locataires, même si aurait juré avoir vu un rat en kimono s'échapper de derrière les tubes verdâtres qui gisaient sous le petit meuble.

Il referma l'auvent et s'installa au volant, il ne comptait pas laisser le camion comme ça en plein boulevard, même au centre de la grosse pomme. La ou il y avait un pépin, les vers viennent se gaver. Le moteur démarra en pétaradant, dégageant une fumée noire et avec un bruit de ferraille a faire bondir un sourd.

Au moment ou il enclencha laborieusement la première vitesse, quelqu'un tambourina à sa portière. Il ouvrit à grand-peine la vitre et vit un individu masqué de pied en cap. Une voix se fit entendre sous le masque:

**« **Hé! C'est toi qui reprends le business?  
- Je...oui.  
- Mince alors! tu l'a refait à neuf ou quoi?!  
- Ecoutez, je reviendrais demain et  
- OUAOUH!

L'individu se mit a sauter sur place en poussant des cris de joie. Victor ne savait pas franchement si il devait être lui aussi content ou inquiet face a un type masqué portant des armes. Le curieux personnage retira son masque, et Victor eut un sursaut, son visage était ravagé comme si il avait été brûlé, re-brûlé et roulé dans de l'acide. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas rendre le vague repas qu'il avait consommé dans la journée, et afficha un sourire peu convaincant.

**« **Salut Copain! Moi, c'est Wade Wilson!  
- E-enchanté m-moi c-c-c'est V-Victor L...  
- AAAAAAH Victor! Mais oui! C'est toi!  
- Je vous demande pardon?  
- Mais oui! Le grand type, sale caractère, masque en fer, rêve de conquérir le monde! Tellement populaire que tu figure dans des BD publiées dans le monde entier!

Victor était à présent persuadé qu'il avait affaire à un malade mental. Il était terrifié a l'idée que ce type, sorti de nulle part connaisse ses rêves qu'il avait parfois de conquérir la Latvérie et d'être le nouveau monarque. Mais l'individu était toujours aussi enthousiaste à son égard.

**« **Ouah, c'est franchement génial que ce soit toi qui reprenne l'affaire! Ton prédécesseur faisait une tambouille infâme enveloppée dans un espèce de papier de maïs comestible,. ET IL OSAIT APPELER CA DES TACOS.  
- Ecoutez, je suis vraiment content que  
- Tut tut tut! C'est moi qui suis content! Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un super-méchant s'installe au coin de la quarante-deuxième!  
- Croyez moi, vous devez faire erreur je ne suis qu'un honnête homme venu chercher un travail a New-York!  
- Oui oui, aujourd'hui New-York, demain la planète, tu l'a déjà faite celle la Vic'!  
- Mais...  
- Oh allez, fais pas cette tête la mon pote! Retrouve moi demain midi ici, et fait moi un vrai tacos.

L'individu repartit en sautillant et Victor se laissa retomber sur le dossier du siège en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il pensait faire des plats européens à emporter pour les touristes, mais il n'avait jamais songé a faire des tacos! Il s'engagea dans la circulation et repensa à ce timbré qui lui réclamait un tacos. L'idée le fit sourire, et il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il devrait essayer.


	3. Chapitre Trois: Y'a d'la joie!

**Musique du chapitre:** "Y'a d'la joie" par _Charles Trenet_

* * *

Le soleil se levait à présent sur la ville qui ne dort jamais. Au loin, depuis les taudis que les autorités locales appelaient habitations, Victor pouvoir voir la silhouette des gratte-ciels pointer face au soleil, comme les sapins du Val d'Argent de sa Latverie natale le faisaient lors des doux matins d'été. Il s'étira et entreprit de rassembler ses pensées, aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui, il allait enfin ouvrir son commerce au public. Même si il n'en était pas vraiment certain, il espérait secrètement de réussir a vendre au moins un repas aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il regardait d'un air rêveur le porte clés engravé 'Stark Industries' son esprit fut rattrapé par sa mémoire. Le taré de la veille. Pour un oubli, c'en était un. Quelle démarche adopter avec cet individu? Menacer verbalement un type armé de pistolets mitrailleurs Israéliens et de deux sabres Japonais était un mauvais plan. Au mieux il l'aurait oublié, au pire il n'aurait qu'a l'ignorer, il finirait probablement par repartir. Mais tout de même, d'ou pouvait t'il connaître un de ses rêves secrets?

Le chrome brillant de l'enseigne toujours vide lui éblouit les yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait du camion. Quelle fierté de le voir en si bon état après l'avoir récupéré dans des conditions lamentables!

Il tourna la clef, et le moteur démarra bruyamment. La camion se mit en branle en grinçant, puis il quitta le parking délabré en réfléchissant à la journée qui l'attendait. Il remarqua un vieux paquet de cookies sur le tableau de bord, il le porta a son nez, mais il regretta l'idée, ils devaient être passé de date depuis belle lurette. Il retira la barquette, et ouvrit la fenêtre et le jeta, se disant qu'au moins les pigeons auront été ses premiers clients a déguster gratuitement. Mais alors que la moitié du paquet était répandue, il entendit un sifflet retentir. Un agent de Police s'époumonait, le visage rouge écrevisse, dans un sifflet, tout en courant dans sa direction.

«Hé! Vous la bas! Au volant de la camionnette! On ne bouge plus!**»**

Victor resta en plein milieu de son geste, la barquette a moitié tournée, deux cookies s'écrasèrent lamentablement au sol dans un fracas de miettes moisies. L'agent hurlait à présent.

«Je vous prends sur le fait! Sortez du camion, les mains bien en évidence!  
- Excusez moi, je ne comprends pas...  
- JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR, SORS DU CAMION LENTEMENT, LES MAINS BIEN VISIBLES!

Victor s'exécuta, terrifié, il eu beau se rappeler la brochure d'immigration et faire appel au bon sens, il ne voyait pas de quoi il pourrait être coupable!

«Alors, alors, on fait le malin hein?  
- Mais, j-je  
- SILENCE! Nous sommes a New-York ici, pas dans ta contrée de paysans! Il est strictement interdit de jeter des gâteaux abimés dans les rues de New York!  
- Hein? Mais c'était pour les oiseaux!  
- Je ne veux rien savoir!  
- Mais ce n'est écrit nul part!  
- Nul n'est censé ignorer la loi!  
- écoutez, je viens d'arriver et...  
- HA! Immigrant en plus, papiers!**»**

Victor était à présent convaincu que le sort avait décidé de s'acharner envers et contre toute sa volonté. Aussi loin que sa mémoire ne remonte, il y avait toujours systématiquement des contrariétés dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Certes, pas toutes graves, mais suffisamment ennuyeuses pour parfois gâcher une journée normale. Il obtempéra et présenta ses papiers.

«Bien. Tout est en règle. Mais attention a toi bonhomme. Je t'ai a l'oeil.  
- Merci monsieur l'agent je  
- Hop hop hop, t'en vas pas, t'as quand même une amende.**»**

L'officier signa son papier et tendis l'étiquette à Victor. Ce dernier sentit les glandes lacrymales travailler lorsqu'il lut "120 $" dans le cadre du montant. Il fit un sourire forcé, lança le restant de cookies sur le siège passager, referma la vitre, et partis sous l'oeil vigilant du représentant des forces de l'ordre. Il se maudit intérieurement, et afficha une mine renfrognée.

Au premier feu, il constata que les cookies s'étaient cassés en d'innombrables petites miettes sur le siège passager, et qu'il n'avait a présent plus qu'a repasser l'aspirateur, alors qu'il avait tout nettoyé la veille.

Après quelques heures a parcourir les rues, il arriva enfin à destination. Il se mit en stationnement, et passa à l'arrière cuisine. Tout était bien rangé, il avait préparé de quoi faire du Chachlick traditionnel, et de quoi faire quelques Tacos, au cas ou le maboul se manifesterait. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit l'auvent.

«Ha! pile à l'heure! Toujours aussi ponctuel Vic'!**»**

Victor sursauta. Le cinglé était déjà la, et semblait l'attendre avec une certaine impatience.

« Je..Excusez moi, mais il ne me semble pas vous connaitre.  
- Oh allez, fait pas cette tête la! Me dit pas que tu a oublié hier soir!  
- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, mais...  
- Ouais! C'est moi, Wade Wilson, alias Deadpool, le mercenaire a grande gueule! Tellement cool qu'un mec qui dessine comme un pied est devenu riche en publiant mes histoires. Mais ça doit être le destin, il est pas foutu de dessiner des pieds.

- Pieds! J'ai fait une blague! Il dessine comme un pied, mais il sait pas dessiner les pieds!**»**

Deadpool éclata de rire, et dut se tenir au comptoir tellement il en riait. Victor était a présent convaincu qu'il faisait partie d'une gigantesque farce cosmique, dont il était le gag principal.

« Alors, ce Tacos, ça viens? **»**

Il avait a présent relevé son masque, et affichait un sourire satisfait entre de lambeaux de peau que semblaient constituer sa bouche. Victor récupéra ce qu'il avait trouvé à la hâte et alluma le feu. Il versa un sachet dans une poêle et le son des ingrédient congelés fit frémir l'huile.

« Aaaaaah! Mais qu'est ce que tu fait! Stop! Arrête! Sacrilège!  
- Je  
- Tu rien du tout! Pousse toi de la avant de déclencher une autre catastrophe!  
- Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez, je suis le cuisiner!  
- Le cuisiner pour qui? Les chèvres de ta région de ploucs?**»**

Victor s'offusqua, mais le temps qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, le mercenaire avait pénétré son camion et se tenait à ses côté. Il poussa Victor d'un léger coup de hanches. «Laisse moi faire, hérétique!»

Il prit la poêle sur le feu et fit dorer un oignon émincé, il pris le flacon d'huile d'olive sur la petite étagère et le déversa d'un geste précis. Il se pencha pour ouvrir un des seaux que Victor avait entreposé, et en sorti une poignée de viande. Il tira un couteau a en faire pâlir de jalousie Rambo de son étui à la cuisse et éminça finement la viande. Victor écarquilla les yeux, le type un peu fou qui se tenait devant sa camionnette il y a quelques instants s'était transformé en un cuisiner aux gestes sûrs.

Alors que la viande frissonnait, il tendit la laitue a Victor. «épluche. lave.» Le fait qu'un parfait inconnu lui donne des ordres le faisait presque enrager, il dut faire un énorme effort et obéit à l'ordre qui lui fût donné. De son coté, le mercenaire avait pris une tomate et un poivron et les découpait en petits dés avec une précision a peine croyable, il versa le tout dans du coulis de tomates et versa le tout sur l'oignon et la viande frémissants.

Le mercenaire se mit a siffler _La Vie en Rose _tandis qu'il remuait tranquillement les ingrédients, il se retourna et demanda à Victor «Les haricots rouges, Vikkie.**» **et afficha un sourire satisfait en regardant la conserve. Il les versa et les égoutta, il versa les haricots, la viande, la sauce et l'assaisonnement dans un bol et le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Puis il sorti du camion.

«Bon! maintenant, écoute bien, tu prends une tortillas, tu pose une feuille de salade, et tu dépose un peu de mélange dessus.  
- Comme ça?  
- Voilà!  
- Et ensuite je plie comme ça...  
- Tu plie DOUCEMENT! Tu va briser la tortilla comme ça!  
- Bon bon, ça va, c'est vraiment parce que c'est vous, hein. »

Deadpool tendit la main, et Victor lui donna son Tacos, dans lequel il s'empressa d'y mordre.

«**COWABUNGA!**»

Le mercenaire a grande gueule fit honneur a sa réputation, puisque probablement la moitié de NEw-York avait entendu son exclamation. Il se mit à hurler:

«CES TACOS SONT LES MEILLEURS TACOS DE TOUTE LA GALAXIE!»

Victor commença a paniquer un peu, les gens avaient tourné le regard vers lui et des sourcils se fronçaient, tandis que Deadpool entamait ce qui semblait être une danse de la victoire plutôt saugrenue. Quelques personnes approchèrent et demandèrent ce qui se passait.

«Je lui ai servi un Tacos et...  
- J'en prends un! dit un homme plutôt âgé.  
- Mettez m'en un aussi! ajouta une femme  
- Et rajoutez m'en un, si déjà je suis là.»

Cette dernière voix était extrêmement calme, et provenait d'en haut. Victor n'en crût pas ses yeux. Un homme dans une tunique bleue, affublé d'une gigantesque cape a contour doré semblait se poser le plus naturellement du monde juste devant son stand. Il se retourna pour préparer les Tacos.

«Wade, j'ai besoin de l'épée que je t'ai prêtée pour éliminer les présidents américains mort-vivants l'année dernière, tu ne me l'a toujours pas rendue!  
- Tu parle de Jean-Pierre? demanda le mercenaire  
- Peu importe, j'en ai besoin, et rapidement.  
- Bon bon, ça va. Si je peux plus manger un Tacos tranquillement maintenant...  
- Pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici?  
- Pour ce type, la. Dit Deadpool en pointant Victor du doigt.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que cet homme peut avoir d'extraordinaire.  
- T'es magicien, non? Dans une autre vie, ce type est presque autant doué que toi, il a même failli devenir sorcier suprême a ta place!  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu me chante la?!  
- Bah! Laisse tomber Doc'. le mercenaire regarda Victor, et ajouta, non pas toi Doc', lui, la, avec la cape.»

Deadpool suivit le sorcier suprême près du comptoir, et ils vinrent prendre leur Tacos. Le Latverien semblait perdu, qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de docteur, de sorcellerie et d'autre vie? Il tendit les Tacos fumant aux deux héros et aux clients. Le sorcier en prit une bouchée, et fit une mine réjouie, les clients quant a eux poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Visiblement le timbré savait faire la cuisine...

Une fois leur repas terminé, le sorcier demanda a Deadpool son épée, mais ce dernier lui expliqua qu'elle était dans une de ses caches secrètes, a l'autre bout de la ville. L'encapé jura entre ses lèvres, et Victor crût entendre les mots Dormammu et Umar, mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

Juste avant de partir, Deadpool se retourna, et lança un objet vers Victor, ce dernier l'esquiva, et se pencha pour le ramasser, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une liasse de billets avec un petit mot attaché: "Voilà 3000$, achète toi de la peinture et change de poêle, elle doit être aussi vieille qu'un australopithèque." un autre papier se situait de l'autre coté de la liasse et comportait l'inscription "Et voilà la recette". Victor remercia en silence le mercenaire. Même si les apparences ne payaient pas de mine, ce Deadpool était un chic type.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:**

Si toi aussi tu veux faire des Tacopools, voici la recette:  
- 8 tortillas pour tacos  
- 1 oignon  
- 2 toamtes  
- 10 cl de coulis de tomates  
- 250 g de boeuf haché  
- 1 petite boîte de haricots rouges  
- 1/2 poivron vert  
- 8 grosses feuilles de laitue  
- cumin en poudre  
- set et poivre  
- Tabasco

A la poêle, faire dorer l'oignon émincé dans un peu d'huile d'olive.  
Rajouter la viande, assaisonner et laisser cuire 5 min.  
Laver les feuilles de laitue.  
Couper les tomates et le poivron en petits dés.  
Incorporer le tout à la poêlée avec le coulis de tomate, et poursuivre la cuisson pendant 5 min.  
Egoutter les haricots rouges et les ajouter 2 min avant la fin de cuisson.  
Hors du feu, ajuster l'assaisonnement et saupoudrer généreusement de cumin; on peut aussi rajouter quelques gouttes de Tabasco.  
Garnir les tortillas de préparation et les refermer en les roulant comme des crêpes. Disposer 1 feuille de laitue sur chaque tacos avant de servir.

Bon appétit!


	4. Chapitre Quatre: Carry on my wayward son

**Musique du chapitre:** "Carry on my wayward son" par_ Kansas_

* * *

Victor fit le décompte, hormis la somme d'argent du mercenaire, il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Il lui restait de quoi régler son amende et assez pour un aller simple de Houston Street à la Sixième Avenue. Il espérait vraiment réussir quelque chose avec cette affaire, car les premières journées, ça marche toujours bien, après, c'est une autre affaire.

La journée débuta pour une fois normalement. Pas de Deadpool, pas de police. Juste les passants normaux. Il vendit deux tacos à des plombiers avec un fort accent Italien, vestimentairement similaires, si ce n'est que le plus petit portait un pull rouge, et le grand portait un pull vert, tous deux assortis à leurs casquettes respectives.

Peu de temps après, une explosion retentit, visiblement près de Central Park, les rumeurs parlaient de l'homme taupe venu prendre revanche sur les gens de la surface. Un homme en flammes, une chose orange sur une moto au look futuriste, un homme incroyablement plat et une femme qui semblait debout en l'air par un prodige inexplicable passèrent rapidement dans le ciel. Il s'agissait bien de l'homme taupe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un homme plutôt trapu, mal coiffé et ayant des favoris plutôt hideux, portant un costume jaune et bleu vif, plutôt dans un sale état, repassa en sens inverse. Mine maussade et cigare rivé aux lèvres.

en milieu de matinée, Une impala noire s'arrêta non loin de son camion, et deux hommes en sortirent. L'un aux cheveux courts et portant un blouson en cuir, l'autre en chemise retroussée jusqu'aux manches, les cheveux longs venant se répandre sur ses épaules et semblait légèrement plus jeune. Visiblement, la conversation était animée.

« Non, non et non, Sammy, je t'ai déjà dit, on s'en tiens à ce qui était prévu.  
- Mais Dean, comment est-ce que tu peut être aussi égoïste? On a besoin de l'aide de Bobby sur ce coup!  
- Non! On se débrouillera sans lui.  
- Mais...  
- Oh arrête un peu. Tu veux quoi?  
- Rien. Merci. dit sèchement celui aux cheveux longs.  
- Bonjour! J'ai traversé la moitié de l'état pour trouver une boutique qui vends des Tacos, vous avez éliminé la concurrence ou quoi? »

L'homme affichait un sourire satisfait, si c'était une forme d'humour, Victor ne la comprenait pas. Il commença à préparer le repas. Un téléphone se mit a sonner, le plus jeune décrocha.

«Non Bobby, j'ai essayé de parler avec lui, mais il ne veux rien savoir.  
- Dit lui qu'on a pas besoin de lui sur cette histoire, c'est probablement juste une farce d'ados.  
- Tenez. Dit Victor, en tendant le Tacos encore fumant.  
- Hé ça sent carrément bon! ça me changera des burgers.

Il mordit dedans a pleines dents, et engloutit le Tacos en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Winchester'. Pour manger vite, il l'avait mangé vite. Il n'avait même pas terminer de mâcher la dernière bouchée qu'il héla son copilote la bouche pleine

« Hé Sammy! Lâche un peu ce téléphone et viens voir! Ce truc est le meilleur tacos que j'aie jamais mangé de toute ma vie!  
- On a pas le temps pour ça, déjà que tu nous fait faire un détour pour ton caprice...  
- Oh allez, fait pas cette tête la, t'es sûr que t'en veux pas? Ils sont délicieux!  
- Non.  
- Très bien, tant pis pour toi! J'en prends deux! »

Tandis que Victor en préparait deux autres, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un Colt glissé dans la veste lorsque l'individu réajusta sa veste. Il prit les tacos et paya son dû avant de repartir en direction de la voiture. La porte passager claqua et la voiture démarra en trombe. «Drôle de couple» se dit Victor.

Aux alentour de midi, le brouhaha qu'avait généré l'incident de Central Park était retombé. Visiblement, vu que la circulation se fluidifiait, ça devait être rétabli.

« Je te l'avais dit! Juste la! » s'écria une voix dans le ciel. Victor se demandait si c'était une habitude de venir comme ça en volant. Et ce qui semblait être un homme ayant pris feu vint atterrir juste devant son camion. Il fut suivi par ceux qu'il avait vus en début de matinée.

« Quoi? Des Tacos? Johnny! s'exclama la femme  
- Oh allez frangine! Tu sais que j'adore ta cuisine, mais c'est mardi! dit le jeune homme, en s'éteignant comme une flamme consumée  
- Bien dit l'allumette. Ajouta ce qui semblait être un colosse fait de pierre orangée. On adore ta cuisine Suzy, mais la, j'en ai vraiment assez des légumes.  
- Les garçons, vous savez très bien que Susan se donne beaucoup de mal pour faire la cuisine! L'homme qui semblait être le chef du groupe venait de prendre la parole.  
- Oui, mais la, maintenant, j'ai envie de Tacos » répondit Johnny.

La femme, plutôt superbe dans son uniforme bleu afficha une mine renfrognée sous ses jolies boucles blondes, et devint partiellement transparente.

« Oh alleeeez, fait pas la tête frangine! Donnez m'en trois! dit le jeune homme.  
- J'ai faim. ajouta la.. chose.  
- Bon, cinq alors.  
- J'ai **vraiment** faim. Insista t-il  
- Bon, allez, mettez m'en trois pour moi et sept pour le caïd de Yancy Street! »

Victor s'exécuta, il se demanda comment un être organique constitué de pierre pouvait avoir un quelconque système digestif. Mais alors qu'il éminçait les tomates, l'homme le plus âgé s'avança vers lui.

« Excusez moi, Monsieur...  
- Litasaf. Victor Litasaf.  
- Mr Litasaf, au risque de paraître importun, votre visage me semble... familier.  
- C'est peu probable. Répondit Victor. Je viens juste d'arriver.  
- D'ou venez vous?  
- Latverie.  
- Ah! Oui. Superbe pays. Dommage que le Baron n'exporte pas sa technologie, les usines sont réputées pour leur robots. »

Victor garda le silence. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout en cet homme le révulsait. Il ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant, et il n'avait aucun grief à son égard, mais tout en lui hurlait de colère a l'idée qu'il soit juste la devant lui. Il balaya l'image de l'homme accroché tel un drapeau en haut du château de Latvérie et servit Johnny. La femme était resté silencieuse, mais Victor ne pût s'empêcher de furtivement la regarder. Une femme remarquable. Dommage que son mari soit un parfait idiot. Il posa les Tacos sur le comptoir, et Johnny s'empara de la boite.

« Le premier arriver au Baxter Building à le droit de tout manger!» Il alluma son corps comme une torche humaine et décolla si fort que le camion en fût ébranlé.

« **JOHNNY**! Si je t'attrape, tu va manger de la purée pour le reste de ta vie! hurla la chose. L'homme et la femme s'éloignèrent après avoir remercié Victor, et la rue retrouva son calme.

Victor regarda La torche s'envoler avant de disparaître à l'angle de la quarante deuxième, et se passa la main sur le visage. «Pays de fous.»


	5. Chapitre Cinq: Tears dry on their own

**Musique du chapitre:** "Tears dry on their own" par _Amy Winehouse_

* * *

Dix heures trente. Victor affichait un sourire épanoui lorsqu'il ouvrit l'auvent. Il mis en place une pancarte avec un menu complet, et sa grande fierté personnelle, _"Frites sur demande"_. Il allait pouvoir élargir un peu sa clientèle. Il remercia en silence le mercenaire totalement timbré qui lui avait offert tout cet argent.

La matinée fût plus que calme, il n'y avait que peu de monde dans les rues malgré l'éclatant soleil qui resplendissait sur les fenêtres des gratte-ciel tel un rayon de lumière qui se sépare en traversant un prisme. Un Quinjet fendit le ciel aux alentours de midi, mais toujours personne pour venir manger un morceau. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien retenir les gens chez eux ou au bureau...

Mais alors qu'il repensait à la membre féminine des Quatre Fantastiques, il fût tiré de sa rêverie par un homme dans un accoutrement plutôt loufoque. Il portait un short et une chemise légère, ainsi qu'un chapeau assez classique, dans le style Fedora. Mais le truc vraiment étrange... c'est qu'il portait un masque...de catcheur. Pendant un instant l'homme regarda fixement le menu alors que Victor le détaillait de la tête aux tongs. Il se demandait si c'était une sorte de journée spéciale? Un super-héros en manque de reconnaissance? Un évadé de l'asile? Un homme qui avait oublié de séparer sa double vie?

« Bonjour! dit l'homme masqué.  
- Ha! Euh...bonjour. répondit Victor  
- Quelque chose ne vas pas?  
- Si, tout va très bien...enfin..pardonnez moi mon impertinence, mais...vous portez un...une sorte de masque.  
- Ah! ça! C'est mon masque de luchadore! Mon nom c'est Philoloco!  
- Hem. Enchanté. Moi c'est Victor. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant deux bonnes minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dise mot.

« Je souhaiterais goûter un de vos Tacos, le Hele Mei Hoohiwahiwa! Lança Philoloco  
- Un Hele Mei Hoohiwahiwa pour le luchador ! » plaisanta Victor.

Philoloco retira son chapeau et se gratta la tête. Il contempla son porte-monnaie qu'il venait de tirer de sa poche et soupira en le voyant vide. Victor s'apprêtait a lui dire qu'il pouvait attendre si besoin, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, L'homme au masque de catch se retourna, mis les mains en porte-voix et cria :

**A MOI, LES TIKITIS!**

Victor sursauta de frayeur, et ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un léger mouvement de recul lorsque trois étranges bonhommes, portant également des masques de catcheurs mexicains apparurent en courant. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait totalement suspendu son geste et que le panier de frites ne baignait qu'a moitié dans la friteuse. D'un air hébété il contempla la scène. Philoloco avait probablement surpris son air ahuri, puisqu'il éclata de rire.

« Hahahahaha! Fait pas cette tête la bonhomme! dit-il. Approchez les mecs, je vais vous présenter a Victor! Alors le costaud la, c'est Doctor Sumo  
- Yo! Fit avec un sourire le concerné  
- Le nabot la, c'est Cerebrex.  
- Ouais. Salut. marmonna ce dernier  
- Et l'énergumène juste derrière, c'est Polynôme Z!  
- Bonjour. Dit Polynôme Z  
- A nous quatre, nous sommes Les Tikitis! »

Victor émergea de sa stupéfaction en continua la cuisson. Celui qui se faisait appeler Doctor Sumo prit la parole.

« Hé Philo'! J'ai la dalle moi aussi!  
- Tu va pas manger tout seul quand même! renchérit Cerebrex.  
- Philoloco, on devrait plutôt continuer notre recherche... ajouta Polynôme Z, l'air inquiet.  
- Bah t'en fait pas, va. King Katch ira pas bien loin. Répondit le concerné. Rajoute moi trois de tes Tacos! »

Les étranges personnages avec leurs masques de catch semblaient deviser au sujet d'une histoire de Cactus, de Tequila, et de ... King Katch. Avec le bruit de la friteuse il n'entendit pas tout. Alors qu'il retournait la viande, un groupe de cinq personnages s'approcha.  
Victor se frotta les yeux et se demandait si il était bien réveillé, ou si il délirait sous l'effet d'un puissant psychotrope et qu'il faisait un rêve sans queue ni tête, puisque les cinq hommes portaient également des masques du même genre! Philoloco s'adressa à ce qui semblait être le chef des cinq énergumènes.

« Hey, Glad' ! Comment ça va de votre côté?  
- Yo, Philo'. C'est la galère, on cherche Tequila, il a encore foutu le merdier a Bottleneck City. Pili-Pili est encore à sa recherche.  
- Ah si c'est pas le cirque cette histoire. On cherche cherche l'évade de nôtre île, si ils se croisent, je te raconte pas le merdier!  
- Ouais. J'te l'fait pas dire. »

Philoloco se tourna vers Victor.

« Voici des potes, les Luchadores Five! Leur chef, là, avec le masque jaune et bleu, c'est El Gladiator!  
- B'jour.  
- Le type qui se prends pour Bruce Lee et qui semble en vouloir a ta poubelle, c'est King Karateka!  
- HYA! KYAAAAIIIIIIIII! L'homme décocha un coup de pied puissant contre la poubelle, qui parti valser à travers la rue.  
- Celui qui se marre à côté, c'est Diablo Loco.  
- Yo soy un diablo. Y el Diablo es LOCO!  
- Le type en costard avec son masque rouge et noir et qui se regarde dans le reflet de toutes les vitrines de New-York, c'est Red Demon.  
- Toi j't'aime bien, t'as une bonne tête. T'as pas une frangine célibataire ?  
- Et pour finir, le p"tit gros, c'est Dr Pantera, alias Pant' pour les intimes!  
- Ouais ça va, chuis pas gros, j'ai des os lourds, c'est tout. »

Notre homme échangea les politesses avec chacun d'eux, et King Karateka repartit récupérer la poubelle d'un air dépité, en prétextant qu'il fallait s'entraîner partout et en permanence. Les Luchadores Five commandèrent également des Tacos et une énorme ration de frites. Victor se prit à sourire, huit bonhommes comme ça, c'est animé, après une matinée ennuyante a mourir, ça faisait du bien de voir cette bande de copains un peu loufoques se retrouver autour d'un repas. Il déposa son tablier, se prit une portion avec le restant de frites et s'installa avec eux. Ils échangèrent quelques blagues et parlèrent un peu d'eux. Originaires de Lors Angeles ils étaient a la recherche de deux Luchadores pas très malins, mais terriblement forts, et la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été vus, c'était en direction de New-York. Il fut surpris par le ton de ces gens, ils n'avaient pas l'air très jeunes, mais ressemblaient plus a des braves types qui s'occupaient avec un passe-temps farfelu. Il apprit qu'ils faisaient réellement partie d'un groupe de catcheurs de lutte mexicaine, la Lucha Libre. La conversation fut joyeuse et animée, Victor était ravi de ce havre de rire dans cette ville de fous. Certes, ils portaient des masques, mais de tout ceux qu'il avait vus, ils semblaient bien plus humains. Ils étaient célèbres de par chez eux pour avoir capturé des Loup-Garous braqueurs d'autoradios, avaient combattu le chômage, retrouvé Igor et Grischka Bogdanov et sauvé les oeufs d'un lézard géant et vert, mais qui n'était pas Godzilla.

Ils repartirent et c'est un peu à contre-coeur que Victor les regarda s'éloigner tandis qu'ils le saluaient en lui promettant de revenir un jour...


	6. Chapitre Six: Metal Heart

**Musique du chapitre:** "Metal heart" par_ Dimmu Borgir_

* * *

Samedi. Après le soleil et les Luchadores du Vendredi, le ciel gris paraissait bien triste. Le vent s'était levé, et le temps s'était couvert. Il était environ dix heures quant il ouvrit boutique. Quelques passants le saluèrent, et il prépara ses affaires pour la journée. Les provisions avaient été faites la veille. La semaine avait été un petit succès. Ce n'était pas des milles et des cents, mais c'était honorable pour un début et toujours pas d'enseigne.

Victor sortit son petit calepin et prit des notes. Pour l'hiver ce n'était pas une priorité, mais pour l'été, une paire de tables et une pile de chaises seraient bienvenues. Il songeait également à adapter des recettes en fonction des saisons. Les gens n'allaient pas manger une tortillas de fruits frais par -8°C, ni une savoyarde par +32°C...

Il terminait de regarder ses idées antérieures lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Un homme et une femme se tenaient devant le comptoir et semblaient examiner le menu. L'homme était bien coiffé dans un costume sur mesure certainement très cher, au vu de l'aspect quasi satiné du matériau. La fille quant à elle portait un Fedora brun, un pantalon probablement brun aussi mais déteint par le soleil et la poussière, une chemise couleur sable un brin trop grande pour elle, encadrée dans une veste de cuir. Ils allaient visuellement aussi bien ensemble qu'un char dans un champ de fleurs. L'homme, qui tenait la femme par la taille, prit la parole:

« Excusez moi, est-ce que vous faites des Tacos en garniture spécifique?  
- En théorie non, mais comme vous n'êtes que deux et que j'apprécie les amoureux, je le fait pour vous!  
- Je vous remercie mon brave. Très chère, que voudrais tu?  
- Ananas, jambon et fromage de chèvre...» dit timidement la femme

Victor haussa un sourcil à cette énonciation, mais par chance il avait toujours des conserves de fruits par principe, et des bûchettes de fromage de chèvre, parce qu'il adorait ça et qu'il en servait dans le spécial surprise. Rien a cuire, ça irait encore plus vite. Le gentleman reprit alors la parole:

« Je vous remercie d'accepter la demande un peu exotique de ma chère et tendre, mais vous savez, quant on est archéologue, on vit un peu dans un monde a part! Elle est professeur d'archéologie au Pantheon-Sorbonne de Paris Université 1, école doctorale 112!  
- Oui bon ça va hein... ronchonna t'elle  
- Mais si, il ne faut pas t'en cacher chérie, tu es quand même LE professeur Lila Jones! Vous devriez la voir quant elle est lancée, intarissable! Je ne me lasse jamais de l'écouter à longueur de journée!  
- Bruce!  
- Ah, oui, tu as raison, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Bruce Wayne, héritier et President Directeur General des Entreprises Wayne, à Gotham City.»

Victor eût une drôle d'impression lorsqu'il écoutait parler ce Mr Wayne. Un type aussi confiant et aussi important devait forcément avoir quelque chose à cacher. Mais il enviait un peu sa place, il aurait échangé beaucoup pour se trouver en compagnie de la timide archéologue. Il tendit l'étrange requête a la concernée qui lui adressa un immense sourire, et ajouta:

« Si vous y mordez dans un os de Velociraptor, je vous rembourse le repas!  
- Hahahahaha! Je n'étudie que l'histoire, ce serait plutôt à un ami paléontologue qu'il aurait fallu faire cette blague!  
- Ah...  
- Allez, ne faites pas cette tête la, les Velociraptors vivaient dans ce qui est actuellement le desert de Gobi, en Mongolie et ne faisaient pas plus d'un mètre, il s'agirait plutôt d'un os de Deinonychus alors! Mais Spielberg et son équipe de marketing en ont décidé autrement!»

Elle lui fit un autre magnifique sourire, et lui adressa un petit clin d'oeil. légèrement honteux d'avoir gaffé comme ça, il rendit timidement le sourire au professeur Jones. Bruce Wayne s'approcha et lui dit:

« Si un jour vous venez à Gotham, passez donc me voir, je vous rencarderais avec ma chaîne de restaurants.  
- B-bien, merci! » s'exclama Victor.

Il prit la carte qui lui était tendue et la contempla tandis que le couple s'éloignait. En faisant jouer les reflets de lumière, il aurait juré voir une espèce de chauve-souris stylisée apparaître en filigrane...

Il rangea ce qu'il avait sorti et se mit ànettoyer le comptoir. Il adorait voir le métal briller au moindre reflet de lumière. Lui qui avait grandi dans un cadre de vie majoritairement boisé, il s'était découvert un véritable attrait pour les parures métalliques ces derniers temps. Une fois le tout propre, il décida de lancer un panier de frites, histoire d'avoir du chaud si d'autres clients venaient pour midi.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa du plat de la main sur le comptoir, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire bondir de peur.

**«BEN ALORS VIKKIE, QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUT?  
**- Haaaaa!  
- Quoi, haaaaaaa?!  
- Ah, c'est toi.  
- Oui, c'est moi. Wade Wilson, le mercenaire disert, l'arme X... ah non, ça c'est Logan.  
- Je... Je voulais te remercier pour le... heu... don de l'autre fois, c'était sympa.  
- Oooh, mais de rien copain! Toujours un plaisir d'aider ce bon docteur!  
- Je ne suis ni médecin, ni docteur, ni...  
- Ouais ouais, c'est vrai. Dit moi, tu sais d'où ça viens ça?»

Deadpool lui tendit un petit boîtier, Victor en compris qu'il s'agissait d'un DVD. Il regarda la jaquette, en couverture figurait une soubrette dans une tenue verte avec un masque de porcelaine, peint de motifs métalliques, à demi couchée sur le sol, une main portée a la bouche, et deux yeux inquiets qui fixaient de terreur un homme en tunique bleue à cagoule, une ceinture rouge et dorée à la main. Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Einstein ou Oppenheimer pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un film très particulier pour adultes. Le titre en caractères pseudo gothiques donnait le ton : "_Victorina et le Sorcier Lubrique_".

Il se passa la main sur le visage devant tant d'indicible horreur graphique qui laissait suggérer les infâmes sévices qui devaient se dérouler durant les 187 minutes que prétendait faire ce DVD. Il fut a la fois horrifié et abasourdi.

« Eeeeeeeet, pourquoi et ce que tu me montre ça?!  
- Bah, tu sais bien...  
- Je sais... quoi?!  
- Bah, Victorina, le masque...»

Victor regarda Wade d'un air dégoûté et lui lança vivement le boîtier. Seulement un portail s'ouvrit dans la trajectoire, et une main, suivie d'un bras et d'un buste complet apparurent et saisirent l'objet au vol. Il reconnut immédiatement le sorcier passé chercher Deadpool pour une sombre histoire d'épée magique au nom loufoque. Le magicien tonna :

**«WADE WILSON, COMBIEN DE FOIS T'AI-JE DIT, LES RUNES DES VISHANTIS NE SONT PAS UN TICKET DE BUS POUR LES REALITES ALTERNATIVES!  
**- Oh allez Stephen, fait pas cette tête, et regarde derrière toi.  
- Oh.»

le Dr Strange devint rouge comme la sauce piment et disparut quasi instantanément dans le portail qui se referma aussitôt. Notre héros se demanda si il avait rêvé cette scène. Mais le mercenaire se tenait bien là, et un rictus déformait son masque au niveau de sa bouche. Il lança

« Hé Vic, ta friteuse elle déconne.  
- J- Quoi?!»

Il se retourna, et un arc électrique bondit de la plaque vers la friteuse, et celle ci éclata, et le contenu bouillant ainsi que des éclats de métal furent projetés sur le visage de Victor.


	7. Chapitre Sept: Teardrop

**Musique du chapitre: **"Teardrop" par _Massive Attack_

* * *

**RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Victor se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. Un cri venu du fond des tripes, un cri primal venu du fond des âges. La douleur était indicible, il sentait chaque cellule se dissoudre, chaque terminaison nerveuse de son facies était sollicité, à un niveau bien plus élevé que ce qui était humainement tolérable. Il tenta de toute ses forces de mouvoir ses mains afin de retirer les débris métalliques de son visage, mais la douleur était telle que son corps tout entier bandait ses muscles, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de souffrir.

Il entendait une voix parler derrière lui, mais il n'entendait rien. Il avait instinctivement fermé ses yeux et mis ses mains devant, il ne put entrouvrir qu'une paupière, mais toujours, cette irrépressible douleur...

Il tomba sur ses genoux, il sentait ses larmes couler et grésiller sur l'huile bouillante, elles s'évaporèrent avant même de quitter ses glandes lacrymales. Quelqu'un lui versa un plein seau d'eau glaciale au visage, de surprise, il bascula en arrière, mais étonnamment, ça avait fait du bien. Ce qui ressemblait a une ombre rouge et noire lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait rien. Sa tête bourdonnait, les oreilles sifflaient. Il fut soulevé de terre et quelqu'un lui appuya sur la nuque. Un jet d'eau froide vint se répandre sur sa peau. Le choc thermique dégagea de la fumée. Il commençait à voir un peu mieux.

Deadpool avait immédiatement réagi, mais même si il avait été aussi rapide que l'éclair, il n'aurait pas pu sauver son visage. Il remercia en silence son sauveur. Il entendit au loin les sirènes d'une ambulance, visiblement, ça faisait un moment qu'il avait gardé le visage sous l'eau. Il ne voulait pas quitter ce jet de fraîcheur, la senteur métallique de l'evier, les mains fermes et rassurantes du mercenaire lui procuraient une sensation de détente malgré le contrecoup des muscles qui se détendaient peu à peu.

Il se senti porté, la voix de Deadpool semblait venir de très loin, presque étouffée : "T'en fait pas Doc', on va s'occuper de toi..." Et brusquement, il se sentit tomber. ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité n'étaient que les cinq secondes des bras chauds et musclés de Deadpool à la civière froide et rigide comme du bois. On lui posa des compresses glacées sur le visage et on lui humidifia la peau. Ses sens revenaient à la normale très lentement. Il entendit une voix féminine, probablement une brancardière, chuchoter "Oh mon Dieu, mais que lui est il arrivé?! C'est... oh seigneur..."

Victor commença à s'inquiéter. A quel point était t'il brûlé? Tout le visage ou juste localement? Allait t'il devoir rester sa vie durant sous assistance médicale? Comment il continuerais son travail? Il venait à peine de commencer et tout allait bien! Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi maintenant? Il serra les poings. Il était à la fois furieux et malheureux. Il tenta de poser des questions, mais la voix lui dit de ne pas bouger et de ne pas parler.

Le trajet était rude et incommode, il bougeait de partout, et les compresses commençaient à coller à la peau. Son odorat revenait peu à peu, et l'odeur de viande de porc très grasse et calcinée lui donnait des haut-le-coeur. Les vibrations lui faisaient mal partout et la tonalité de la sirène lui faisait mal à la tête. Il chercha Deadpool du regard, mais il n'y avait personne.

Soudain il sentit le véhicule s'arrêter. Les portières s'ouvrirent, des brancardiers arrivaient. Il se sentit déplacé et poussé. Un homme en blouse blanche lui posa des questions, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre, sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien. L'homme faisait des remarques plutôt cyniques et déplacées. Il tourna la tête et vit son badge avec inscrit "Dr House". Une autre voix masculine se fit entendre.

- Gregory, tu crois pas que tu abuses là?  
- La ferme Foreman. J't'ai rien demandé. répondit House.  
- C'est MON patient, alors vous la fermez tous les deux. dit une troisième voix.  
- Génial il manquait plus que le docteur sexy.  
- Et moi je souhaiterais assister. ajouta un quatrième homme  
- OH Le grand Docteur Carter descends de son piédéstal! Appelez les journaux! Je vous jure, c'est quoi tous ces médecins, on se croirait dans une série télé.

Victor entendit une canne marteler le sol à intervalles réguliers, le son s'en allait diminuant. Il ne restait plus que le Docteur "sexy", bien qu'il doutait fortement que ce soit son nom et son collègue. Le Docteur Carter tenta de le rassurer de son mieux, et il fût emmené sur la civière.  
Le temps lui semblait interminable. Il avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées.

Il entendit chuchoter près de lui. Il tourna la tête très lentement et fut réjoui de voir Deadpool. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il allait être opéré, mais qu'il souhaitait lui montrer quelque chose. Il se pencha et Victor le vit plus que son dos, le mercenaire souleva ce qui avait été sa friteuse. Le Latverien ne comprenait pas, que faisait il avec la friteuse? Deadpool retourna l'engin et tapota quelque chose du doigt. Il approcha ce qui semblait être une plaque métallique comportant le numéro de série, et il vit alors gravé_ "Fantastic Inc"_, et un sourire se profila sous la cagoule du chasseur de primes. Alors que Carter revenait avec un anesthésiste, le cerveau de Victor se mit alors à réfléchir. Et au moment ou il sombra dans le sommeil, il n'eut qu'un mot qui éclata comme une gigantesque boule de gaz à la surface d'une mare.

Richards.


	8. Chapitre Huit: Highway to Hell

**Musique du chapitre:** "Highway to hell" par _AC/DC_

* * *

Il entendit d'abord un bourdonnement. Puis quelques bips électroniques. Il entendait mais ne voyait rien. Il se demanda si il était devenu aveugle. Il essaya de remuer ses doigts, ses pieds, il ne sentait rien. Une notion de panique commença à se manifester. était-il mort?  
Il entendit une voix.

- Il bouge!  
- Tu en es sûr?  
- Mais oui, j'ai vu ses doigts bouger!  
- Pauvre bougre, il n'avait pas mérité ça.

Victor commença a être très sérieusement inquiet. Il puisa toute la concentration possible et parvint à entrouvrir les yeux. D'abord, ce fût un énorme flou lumineux blanc auquel il ne distinguait absolument rien. Les voix continuaient. Peu à peu des silhouettes se profilaient dans son champ de vision.

Il sentait les sensations revenir ainsi que l'odeur si typique des hôpitaux, cette senteur de médicaments et de draps aseptisés. Ses bras et ses jambes fourmillaient, il n'arrivait pas encore à les bouger entièrement, mais ça venait. Une fois l'éclatante lumière du néon passée sa rétine, ses yeux parvinrent à reconnaître quatre personnes près de lui. Il reconnut les Quatre Fantastiques. Immédiatement, l'électro-cardiogramme s'emballa en reconnaissant celui qu'il tenait pour responsable de son accident. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir bouger, il l'aurait étranglé. Reed pris la parole

- Mr Fatalis, au nom de mon équipe et de m  
- **Silence**. intima Victor.  
- Je vous assure que nous sommes désolés. Nous sommes prêts à faire le nécessaire pour vous aider... ajouta Susan.  
- Tu parles, Elastoc est même pas fichu de soigner son problème de peau, comment il pourrait aider ce pauvre type? dit la chose.  
- Ce qui est sur c'est que c'est raté pour le concours du type le plus sexy de New York! s'esclaffa Johnny

Susan adressa un regard noir à son frère puis regarda Victor dans les yeux. Ce dernier se sentit gêné, au moment ou l'afflux de sang qui aurait dû le faire rougir arriva, il se rendit compte que son visage avait une drôle de sensation. Il fit un énorme effort et parvint a articuler d'une voix pâteuse "Visage."

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, ne bougez pas. dit Reed  
- Laisse moi faire. coupa Susan.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il vit sa main délicate s'approcher de sa tempe. Il vit alors avec stupeur qu'elle retirait un bandage. Pourquoi avait-il un bandage? Quelles étaient les conséquences? Elle continuait de très soigneusement retirer bande après bande. Elle sentait bon la fleur de vanille.

Elle retira la dernière bande pleine de sang de son visage. Reed tenta de se contenir mais devint livide, la chose ferma les yeux, Johnny ne pût supporter cette vision et se mit a vomir. Susan tenta de soutenir son regard, mais il vit les larmes perler à ses magnifiques yeux bleus et elle détourna le regard. Les pensées du Latverien ne fûrent plus focalisées que sur une chose. Reed Richards. En cet instant il haïssait et détestait cet homme plus que tout au monde. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner. Il articula avec douleur. "miroir".

Ce qu'il vit dans la glace l'horrifia. Son visage était entièrement déformé et tout semblait avoir été ravagé au millimètre près avec soin et précision. Il savait pertinemment que la chirurgie faisait des progrès, mais jamais de miracles. Des greffes de peau n'auraient jamais suffi a soigner ça. de profondes entailles ravageaient ses joues et ses tempes. Il ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière. Les Fantastiques partirent en silence, la seule chose qu'il vit en entrouvrant les yeux c'est le visage de Susan inondé de larmes alors qu'elle gardait une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Le calme revint, et les questions arrivèrent. Comment continuer son travail? Est-ce qu'il pourrait toujours travailler au moins? Il tourna la tête et vit un dossier sur sa table de chevet. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Quelqu'un s'était amusé a découper les lettres de son nom et en faire un anagramme. Il s'appelait a présent Victor Fatalis. Alors qu'il se demandait quel abruti congénital avait bien pu faire ça, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le mercenaire disert. Il avait sa réponse.

- Alors copain! Comment ça va chez toi?  
- mal.  
- Oh allez, fait pas cette tête là. Regarde, je t'ai apporté un cadeau! Hé, au fait, tu m'en veut pas pour le nom, c'est vachement plus cool comme ça.

Si il avait pu, Victor lui aurait collé une baffe derrière la tête. Deadpool tira un objet d'un sac en papier. Il s'agissait d'un masque métallique au contours bruts. Une grille au niveau de la bouche permettait de respirer et deux cadres rectangulaires donnaient un champ de vision décent. Il le posa sur le visage de Victor.

- Ouah! On dirait que t'était fait pour ce masque dis donc.  
- Hrmpgh. gromella Victor  
- Te laisse pas avoir, dit toi que je connait le même problème!

Deadpool repartit en riant en lançant un badge sur le lit. Victor le prit et lut : "Hello, Fatalis à votre service"


	9. Chapitre Neuf: Iron Man

**Musique du chapitre :** "Iron Man" par_ Black Sabbath_

* * *

Victor était sorti hier matin de l'hôpital et avait passé sa journée a errer dans New York, l'esprit vide. A part un poing rageur levé en direction du Baxter Building, rien n'avait changé. Il voyait mal comment rétablir un faux semblant de banalité.

Reed Richards... Jamais il n'oublierais ce nom, jamais il n'oublierais ce jour. Il accrocha le badge que lui avait donné Deadpool. A présent, toute l'ironie de sa vie résiderait dans ce badge qui se voulait franc et accueillant. Il serra la clé du camion dans son poing et reprit ses esprits. Il était venu ici pour réussir a faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il y arriverait. Foi de Lita..** FATALIS**.

Il ouvrit son auvent et s'adonna a une de ses routines préférées. Les préparatifs du matin. Toujours les mêmes gestes. Le ketchup sur la gauche, la moutarde alignée à la droite. Le bocal de cornichons bien serré placé juste dans la hauteur de l'étagère et du comptoir, comme si les dimensions avaient été calculées. Nettoyer le comptoir. Aligner les bacs d'ingrédients. Trier les galettes de maïs et les séparer une par une pour les saisir plus facilement sans les déchirer...  
Qu'il aimait cette routine simple et mécanique. Qu'il aimait les choses ordonnées, qui se pliaient à ses volontés et qui obéissaient sagement à ses manipulations. Il en oublia sa condition pendant un instant, et se prit même à sourire.

Au dehors, les passants circulaient, le ciel était gris, mais sans pluie. Les gens allaient et venaient à leurs occupations. Il était 09:30. Les premiers clients arrivaient rarement à 10:00, bien souvent à partir de 11:00. Il se mit a chercher des idées de recettes. L'idée d'un burger avec de la patate en guise de pain lui plaisait bien. Avec du fromage de chèvre légèrement fondant qui goutterait sur la chair rouge et juteuse a souhaits. Il se mit a griffonner avec passion.

Le temps passa a vive allure. Vers 10:40 Spider-Man passa en se balançant dans les toiles, suivi de près par... un autre spider-man, tout de noir vêtu et arborant une gigantesque araignée blanche sur le poitrail et sur le dos. Il y avait des Spider-Men maintenant? Un brouhaha retentit au loin. Un terrible rugissement retentit et il vit alors les gens s'immobiliser et peu à peu revenir en arrière. Alors qu'il se demandait si sa valait la peine de rester et qu'il allait sortir ranger les deux tables et les quelques chaises, un fracas terrible éclata juste devant lui. Une énorme chose noire et visiblement...visqueuse venait d'atterrir sur son mobilier. Le réduisant en miettes. D'abord la friteuse, ensuite son mobilier. C'en était assez.

Alors que les gens se mirent à hurler et à fuir en courant, il jeta son torchon sur la chose et se mit a crier de toutes ses forces.

- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CES CONNERIES? VOUS AVEZ UN PROBLEME AVEC MOI, C'EST CA? C'ETAIT MES TABLES! TU AURAIT PAS PU T'ECRASER CINQ METRES PLUS LOIN ESPECE D'ABRUTI ?

La chose s'immobilisa. Deux bras se détachèrent de la forme gluante, et deux yeux blancs apparurent, suivis d'une rangée de dents encadrant une langue fine comme celle d'un reptile et dégoulinante d'une bave verdâtre. Spider-Man arriva d'un bond et interpella Victor

- Euh... Je voudrais pas faire mon pessimiste, mais... tu va avoir autre chose qu'une chaise a réparer si tu t'enlève pas très vite... lui dit l'homme-araignée  
- Fatalis n'a peur de rien. Fatalis ne recule pas.  
- Okaaaaayyyyyy. Je paye pas les enterrements, tu sais? lui répondit il  
- Ce..."truc" a démoli mes tables. Je vais lui passer le goût de la casse.

Spider-Man bondit et lança ses toiles au moment ou la gueule de la créature allait se refermer sur Victor. Mais ce dernier resta stoïque. L'arachnide s'adressa à la créature.

- Allez Venom, m'oblige pas à te renvoyer à Ravencroft!  
- Ssssspider-Maaaaan... Nous ssssserons tranquilles lorssssque tu sssssera mort... susura le symbiote  
- Et allez, la grande scène du deux. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont Eddie, Tu vaut mieux que ça!  
- Espèce de ssssale petit arthropode... nous allons t'écrasssssser...  
- C'est ça, amène toi.

Venom semblait furieux et déterminé à present. Mais Fatalis refusait toujours de bouger malgré les demandes répétées de Spider-Man qui faisait de son mieux pour tenir l'alien tranquille. Soudain, un tentacule jaillit d'un bras et frappa l'homme araignée de plein fouet. ça avait du faire visiblement très mal, puisque l'intéréssé gisait à présent au sol en gémissant. La créature glissa une main autour du coup du héros. Le sang de Fatalis ne fit qu'un tour. Il prit une débris de table et le planta dans le dos de Venom qui se mit a rugir de fureur et de douleur sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se retourna vers Fatalis et hurla avec force, toute la haine d'une parasite extra-terrestre contre un humain. Victor croisa les bras et ne bougea pas. Si il devait mourir, il mourrait comme un roi.

Un rayon toucha l'alien qui se rétracta de toute sa masse, il ne restait qu'un homme d'environ sa taille, plutôt musclé, a genoux parterre, les larmes aux yeux, et les cris horribles dégagés par le symbiote. Une voix de stentor retentit.

- Venom, Eddie Brock, vous êtes en état d'arrestation! Ne bougez plus!

Spider-Man se relevait avec peine. Et le propriétaire de la voix se posa au sol. Décidemment c'était une mode dans cette ville. Une armure rouge et dorée s'immobilisa dans un cliquetis. Et il déposa un homme habillé de la bannière étoilée en le tenant par la taille. La visière s'ouvrit.

- Salut "Mr je n'ai peur de rien". Pour un vendeur de hot-dogs, je dois avouer que tu a du cran. J'aime ça.  
- Je suis Captain America. Et le malpoli en armure, là, c'est Iron Man. Dit l'homme en brandissant un bouclier.  
- Pourquoi je me présenterais Steve? Tout le monde me connaît! Je suis Iron Man!  
- Tony... S'il te plait... dit le soldat en rougissant  
- Hé toi, le passant la bas, tu sais qui je suis? Interpella t'il  
- Oh que oui! Vous êtes le célèbre génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, Tony Stark! Dit le passant avec enthousiasme  
- Tony...  
- Tu vois? La grande classe. Tu devrais enlever ton justaucorps plus ouvent Steve, ça te décoincera.

Captain America retira sa capuche. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés venaient surmonter une paire d'yeux bleus comme l'océan, et des joues roses comme le soleil à travers une feuille de jeune coquelicot. Son allure était celle d'un leader, son visage était celui d'un jeune homme. Victor fût impressionné, mais ne souffla pas un mot. Iron Man repris la parole

- Hé l'insecte! ça va? pas de bobo? ça doit faire mal d'être sauvé par un vendeur à la sauvette. Mais sa supposerait que tu ai un égo. Railla t'il.  
- Va te faire voir Tony. Répondit le concerné, en prenant Eddie Brock sous le bras  
- Tony... Je pense qu'on peut remercier cet homme tu sais, il a sauvé la vie d'un héros, tu ne serait pas arrivé a temps... Ajouta le superbe blond.  
- Je... Comment ça, "_pas à temps_"  
- S'il te plait...  
- Non masi vous le croyez ça? dit-il en s'adressant à Victor. Je ne serait pas arrivé à temps?  
- Mais attends...  
- Non, le retard n'a aucune morale a recevoir de toi, boy-scout.

Steve haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Spider-Man s'élança avec une toile, les laissant tous les trois au milieu des débris de ce qui jadis avait été les tables de sa boutique. Tony Stark se lança dans une nouvelle tirade avec son accent ironique.

- Eh ben dis donc. C'est Byzance ici! Une boutique de Tacos. Moi qui en avait marre des shawarma. On ne me dit jamais rien à moi. Alors, dites moi tout. Vous êtes qui? Un de ces illuminés qui se prends pour un super héros? Un fan au goût vestimentaire douteux? Et le masque, la, c'est pour quoi? C'est Carnaval? Hein Steve, c'est Carnaval c'est ça? Ou alors Halloween? ça expliquerais les gosses hier soir.  
- **TONY!** cria Captain.  
- Oh bon ça va. Je te laisse t'occuper de ça. Je vais aller signer des autographes. Se moqua t'il avant de partir vers les touristes, apparemment ravis de la présence du Vengeur doré.

Steve s'adressa alors a Victor

- Je vous prie de pardonner mon...collègue pour son comportement, c'est un brave homme, mais il n'a aucun tact. Comme vous le savez, je suis Captain America, mon nom est Steve Rogers. Et au nom des Vengeurs, je souhaite vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait. Un héros rentrera chez lui ce soir grâçe a vous. Comment vous appelez vous?  
- Fatalis. Victor Fatalis.  
- Bien. Prenez cette carte, les Vengeurs vous indemniseront. Tout est à notre charge, ne vous en faite pas.  
- Merci.  
- Et... excusez moi de demander ceci à brûle-pourpoint, mais... Est-ce possible de commander quelque chose? Je meurs de faim.

Victor faillit éclater de rire. Lui, Captain America, lui demandait un Tacos dans son camion qui tombait en ruine. C'était la meilleure. Steve ajouta en rougissant:

- Ajoutez en un assez relevé pour Tony, il aime les choses..hum..euh... "épicées".  
- Aucun problème.


	10. Chapitre Dix: Sunrise

**Musique du chapitre:** "Sunrise" par _Norah Jones_

* * *

Steve Rogers, patientait tranquillement, tandis que Victor faisait revenir ses ingrédients à la poêle. Il avait tout du brave soldat. Il se tenait droit, menton haut, allure fière et brave. N'importe quelle fille aurait fondu pour un type aussi bien bâti. Il dégageait inconsciemment une aura qui forçait le respect. Bien coiffé, tout sourire. C'était l'homme parfait. Si en plus il avait des manières de gentleman et un aussi beau sourire, comment lui trouver le moindre défaut?

Alors qu'il préparait celui de Tony, il ajouta discrètement quelques piments rouges écrasés. Il voulait de l'épicé, il en aurait. Il versa également une petite rasade d'huile assaisonnée. Ce Taco ferait au Vengeur en armure le même effet a sa gorge que ce que ferait une quinte de toux à Fin Fang Foom. Il emballa les deux mets dans une petite boite, et estampilla celui de Tony avec un "Avec les compliments de Fatalis pour ce sauvetage héroïque!" et se mit a esquisser un petit sourire. Steve pris le tout en le remerciant infiniment avec toutes les politesses du monde et un pourboire plus que généreux. Un brave type ce Steve.

Tony revenait, comme en attestait le son métallique des pas qui se rapprochait. Il ouvrit la boite à la hâte, et s'empressa de prendre une gigantesque bouchée du Taco en regardant Victor droit dans les yeux.

- J'espère que tu a demandé du relevé comme j'aime Steve. Dit Iron Man en refermant sa bouche sur le Tacos  
- Je...Oui, j'ai demandé un peu relevé... Dit Steve en rougissant des joues  
- hhhhhhhh... Sssssssteeeeeeve...hhhh...piiiimmmmeeeeeeennnnnt...brûûûûûûûûûûle! hhhhhhhhhh!

Iron Man avait à présent le visage rouge tomate et n'en menait pas large. Steve se mit à paniquer un peu et courut vers Victor.

- S'il vous plait, du pain! Il va se dessécher comme ça!  
- Tenez. Dit Victor en lui tendant un petit pain de seigle.  
- Tony! Tony! Déglutit, et mâche! ça ira mieux  
- hhhhh... d-donne moi çççççaaaaaaaa... dit Iron Man, visiblement suffisamment stimulé pour en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Il mordit a pleines dents dans le pain, et avala avec difficulté. Il regarda Victor et dit:

- Alors on aime les blagues Mr Fatalis?  
- Toujours. Répondit ce dernier  
- Bien. Bien. J'aime les mecs comme vous. Mais si vous espérez me dégoûter, ça ne marchera pas, je vais manger ce Tacos en entier! railla t'il  
- Tony, ne fait pas ça, c'était juste une boutade, ne prends pas ça comme ça! gémit Steve

Et Stark mangea consciencieusement son Tacos jusqu'à la dernière bouchée avant d'avaler les deux tiers restants du pain et de vider une bouteille d'eau que lui tendait Steve. Ce dernier remercia Fatalis et le remercia d'avoir remis Tony un peu à sa place. Il lui laissa cinq dollars pour une bouteille d'eau a deux dollars cinquante cents. Les deux Vengeurs saluèrent Fatalis, et Iron Man décolla en tenant Captain comme il était venu, par la taille.

Victor éclata de rire lorsqu'ils furent partis. Après son accident, c'était la première fois qu'il riait. Malgré son état, il se dit qu'il pourrait vivre comme ça. Il se contenterait de continuer comme ça.

Il était environ midi. Les clients affluaient, il fit un très bon midi, ce qui le ravit encore plus. La scène avec Venom et les Vengeurs lui avait fait un peu de popularité. On chuchotait que Fatalis n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Ce nouveau nom le faisait travailler. Il trouvait ça impérieux et intimidant. Il tenait peut-être une idée pour une enseigne...

Lorsque le gros flux de clients fût enfin tari. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. La recette avait dépassé ses espoirs les plus fous. Il lança son torchon sur son épaule. Quelle journée. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans les bacs et étudia ses ventes. Il avait renommé le _"Hele Mei Hoohiwahiwa"_ en _"Tikitis Special"_ et visiblement, il était plutôt populaire. Il se demandait si il les reverrait.

Un éclair noir et or fendit la rue, une silhouette passa à grande vitesse, et fit demi tour dans sa direction. Il ferma l'auvent brusquement et claqua la porte avant de la fermer à clé. Il sentait arriver un deuxième super vilain ou des représailles. Il s'assit dans le coin et tendit l'oreille. La caisse était en sécurité, il attendit. Rien. Mais il n'osait pas ouvrir la porte ou l'auvent.

Il entendit quelqu'un ou quelque chose tapoter. Il entendit une voix. Pas de cris. Peut-être qu'il s'était fait peur pour rien? Il se releva et ouvrit légèrement l'auvent. Ce qu'il vit le perturba. Deux longues bottes brillantes qui galbaient superbement deux jambes sublimes. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit entièrement.

Une magnifique femme aux boucles blondes comme un rayon de soleil matinal, un sourire a faire fondre un rocher millénaire. Le tout dans un body aussi lisse et brillant que les bottes, et une écharpe rouge écarlate ceinte à la taille. Ses mains gantées semblaient dans la continuité de sa splendeur. Si Victor n'avait pas eu de masque, il aurait probablement fait concurrence à la couleur de l'écharpe de la splendeur qui se tenait devant lui. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, c'est une voix a faire pâlir de jalousie une chorale divine qui parvint à ses oreilles

- Alors c'est vous que je dois féliciter?  
- J-j-j-je... bafouilla Victor  
- Celui qui a tenu tête a Venom et qui a donné une leçon à ce prétentieux de Tony Stark. Vous avez mon total respect!  
- D-d-d-d-dee... huuuuuuhhhh...  
- Ne faites pas cette tête là! dit elle en souriant  
- Je..hum..je..excusez moi, c'est juste que...que...  
- que?  
- V-vous, enfin il...ce...

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, et il perdit totalement le fil de ses pensées. Il ne voyait plus que l'echarpe se balancer contre l'espace de sa cuisse entre sa botte et son body. Le reflet du soleil dans ses cheveux, son allure à faire songer n'importe quelle fille à une rêverie homosexuelle. A présent tout son visage était en feu. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire. Il sentit alors quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue. Sous l'effet de l'afflux sanguin, il s'était mis à saigner sous le masque. Elle reprit la parole après avoir étudié le menu

- Quelque chose ne vas pas? s'inquiéta t'elle  
- Je.. non.. non parvint a articuler Victor  
- Ah! Vous m'avez fait peur! Avec votre masque on ne peut pas voir si vous faites un malaise! plaisanta t'elle  
- _Alors, ou veux tu que je te prenne_  
- Pardon?  
- **Euh! Que voulez vous prendre?**  
- Je souhaiterais un _"Taconan le Barbare"_!  
- T-très bien!

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour chercher les tortillas, il posa ses mains sur le rebord et se maudit interieurement. Il priait tous les dieux, d'Illùvatar à Cthulhu, pour qu'elle n'aie rien entendu. Il se mit a farfouiller dans le tiroir en quête de ciseaux. Il entendit les talons des bottes claquer sur le sol, alors qu'elle tapotait du pied, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore une fois. Il sa maudissait lui même, depuis quant était il aussi faible face à une femme? D'abord Susan, maintenant elle...  
Il commença à préparer la viande hachée, en la faisant revenir légèrement dans la poele, en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à sa chevelure dorée, il pensa au soleil, et ajouta un peu d'huile d'olive.

- Quelle cuisson désirez vous madame...  
- Mademoiselle. Je suis Miss Marvel, pardonnez moi, je ne me suis pas présentée!  
- Ce n'est rien! répondit Victor avec une pointe de joie dans la voix  
- Bien saignante s'il vous plait! ajouta t'elle avec enthousiasme Et également... OH MON DIEU!

Aussi rapide qu'un photon, elle bondit dans la camionnette et se jeta sur Victor. Il bascula en arrière et elle tomba sur lui. Elle lui arracha son masque. Il fût pris de panique et chercha à se protéger le visage. Elle leva la main et attrapa le torchon. Elle écarta les bras de victor d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours, et tamponna son visage découvert.

- Vous saignez! J'ai cru que vous vous étiez blessé!  
- N-non! Ne me regardez pas! J-je suis...désolé!

Il tendit son bras et remit son masque. Il s'attendait à voir une moue écoeurée sur le magnifique visage, mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait légèrement rougi et se tenait a présent allongée sur lui. Il sentit sa poitrine s'appuyer sur lui et il ferma les yeux. Elle se redressa et sortit du camion. Elle avait la tête baissée. Tout le monde regardait dans leur direction, et des sifflements goguenards leur parvinrent. Elle chuchota:

- Pardonnez moi, je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne voulais pas... mais j'ai cru que...  
- N-non, c'est.. c'est moi. Je comprends qu'un faciès aussi horrible soit repoussant pour quelqu'un comme vous. Dit Victor en rattachant son masque  
- Non! Vraiment, je ne voulais pas vous blesser! Excusez moi! Fit-elle  
- Ce n'est rien. Au moins vous n'avez pas vomi.  
- Comment quelqu'un pourrait il faire ça?!  
- Oh vous savez...

Elle jouait avec ses doigts sur le comptoir à présent. Victor était comme hypnotisé par ses deux mains avec leur gants si lisse, si fins...  
Il repris ses esprits et rajusta son tablier. Il remit un peu d'ordre et retourna la viande. Malgré la plaque un peu crasseuse et la poele avec l'huile, il ne sentait que son odeur à elle, une délicieuse odeur de pomme. Il se pencha pour la servir, et alors qu'elle avait déposé le montant dans la coupelle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa le masque au niveau de la joue et chuchota: "Désolée" avant de prendre son tacos et de s'envoler en laissant une traînée or et écarlate derrière elle...


	11. Chapitre Onze: La Foule

**Musique du chapitre:** "La Foule" d'_Edith Pia_f - Reprise en House Remix par _Be12_

* * *

Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était présent que par la lueur qui pointait vers l'horizon. Il ne tarderait pas a montrer ses premiers rayons d'ici peu. Victor s'était levé à l'aube. Avec les événements de la veille, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et le dortoir ou il logeait contenait quelques ronfleurs qui auraient rivalisé avec des cornes de brumes de grands châteaux. Il décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, il pensait prendre un café au Silver Spoon ou au Tom's Diner et profiter de sa matinée. Il n'ouvrirait qu'un peu avant midi. Alors qu'il ajustait sa veste, il s'immobilisa, il avait la drôle de sensation d'être observé. Il regarda dans le dortoir, dehors, personne.

Au loin il entendit des sirènes et des klaxons. Il regarda sa camionnette garée un peu plus loin et afficha son premier sourire de la journée. Qu'est ce qu'il était content d'avoir eu cette opportunité. Si tout se passait bien, il pourrait songer à chercher un logement ou une chambre d'hôtel régulière. Son seul problème venait de l'emplacement, si les super bastons continuaient comme ça, c'était sa camionnette qui prendrait, et il avait beau s'être montré sois-disant courageux face à l'alien de l'autre fois, il n'en était pas moins passé près de se faire corriger. L'accident de friteuse lui avait en bonne partie consommé son peu d'économies restant, les immigrés n'ayant pas accès aux couvertures sociales que les citoyens américains pouvaient se payer.

Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans la ruelle qu'il longeait et souleva quelques déchets en même temps que son manteau. Le soleil se levait peu à peu, mais l'ombre des immeubles était encore glaciale de la nuit. Il se dirigea vers sa droite et longea l'avenue. Le Silver Spoon était ouvert.

Il franchit la porte et salua le patron. Il commanda un chocolat chaud et prit place au coin de la salle. Il aimait regarder les phares des voitures aller et venir, disparaître au coin d'une rue ou apparaître au feu d'en face. La ville était encore en activité, les premiers se pressaient pour rejoindre leur travail qui commençait tôt, ou bien qui rentraient après avoir travaillé la nuit...

Une serveuse aux cheveux blonds platine, portant un badge avec marqué "Julie Newmar" vint le servir, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et glissa un petit papier sous le gobelet. Il attendit qu'elle s'éloigne et lu ce qui y était inscrit. Il n'y avait qu'un numéro de téléphone et un nom, "Felicia Hardy". Il ne connaissait pas de Felicia, et se retourna pour interpeller la serveuse, mais à son grand étonnement, elle avait disparu. Et pourtant la salle était vide. Lorsqu'il regarda en direction de son gobelet, il sursauta.

Susan Storm était assise la, en face de lui, comme si elle avait toujours été la. Elle portait un grand imperméable blanc a boutons, et avait ses cheveux mi-longs soigneusement arrangés dans une coupe rappelant les années cinquantes, surmontés d'un béret bleu. On aurait dit qu'elle sortait tout droit d'un feuilleton rétro. C'était bizarre, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien.

- Bonjour Victor. Commença t'elle  
- 'jour.  
- Eh bien, qu'y a t'il?  
- VOus... VOus pourriez prévenir avant de faire ce genre de ... trucs.  
- Oh! Pardon! Je ne pensait pas te mettre mal à l'aise! Je m'excuse!  
- N-non, ce n'est pas... enfin... bah. Laissez tomber. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?  
- Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne mord pas  
- V-vous êtes splendide comme ça. dit-il en détournant le regard, le visage rouge.  
- C'est gentil de ta part! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas, mais... je t'ai suivi.  
- Su-suivi?!  
- Je suis confuse, encore une fois, je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais depuis l'hôpital, je suis ennuyée pour toi...µ  
- Ah. L'hôpital. Répondit il d'un ton glacial.  
- Je tiens, encore une fois, à m'excuser pour cet accident, si il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, n'hésite pas  
- Non. Merci. ça ira. Vous pouvez disposer Mme Richards.

Sa voix était cinglante et amère a présent. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et s'en voulut immédiatement. Les deux yeux d'un bleu océan commencèrent à perler de larmes tandis qu'elle tentait de rester impassible. Il n'osait plus bouger et passait en revue dans sa tête tous les moyens possibles de rattraper la situation. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva.

- Attendez. Dit-il.

- Je...Je suis désolé Mme Richards. C'est juste que j'ai des moments ou je perds mon sang froid et je suis désagréable. Veuillez me pardonner.  
- C'est Melle Storm. Dit-elle en se rasseyant et en séchant ses larmes.  
- Bien. Enfin. Euh... Pas bien parce que ... enfin...

Susan éclata alors de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de refaire sursauter le Latverien. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et reprit la conversation

- Cela fait depuis deux jours que je vous suit...  
- D-Deux jours?! Mais... Je ne vous ai pas vue!  
- Et comme ça? dit-elle en se rendant partiellement invisible  
- Ah. Oui. Mais dites moi... depuis ou et jusqu'où m'avez vous suivi?  
- J'attendait le matin près du camion et je passait ma journée a t'observer. Je rentrait en milieu d'après-midi environ  
- Eh ben... ça fait quand même louche de savoir qu'une héroine telle que vous me suit dans la rue comme ça. Vous êtes une de ces traqueuses la? Une "stalker" comme ils appellent ça?  
- Hahaha, non, non, je voulais juste te faire une proposition, de toi à moi.

Le Latverien suspendit son geste de porter le gobelet aux lèvres et se mit à réfléchir a toute allure. QU'est ce que Susan Storm, l'invisible, membre des Quatre Fantastiques, pouvait bien lui vouloir à lui, Victor Fatalis, le vendeur de Tacos au tablier tout sale?!

- U-une proposition? Quel genre de... _proposition _?  
- Eh bien, pour me faire pardonner de ce qui t'es arrivé, je voudrais... qu'on passe une journée ensembles.

Victor s'étouffa avec son chocolat et du faire un effort pour ne pas vider le contenu de sa bouche dans son masque.

- Attendez. Ensemble. Je ne suis pas sûr que...  
- Oui, ensembles. Toi, et moi.  
- Non mais, je ne veux pas que vous vous mépreniez. Enfin, je...vous...  
- Non, je parlait simplement ensembles comme... des amis... dit-elle en devenant un peu plus invisible  
- Je... ça me va.  
- Vraiment?! demanda Susan, redevenant visible.  
- Vous avez fait l'effort de venir jusque la et de me suivre pendant mon travail, refuser serait une mauvaise idée.  
- Ah! D'ailleurs, au sujet du travail, je... je t'ai vu avec Carol.

Victor devint rouge comme une pivoine à l'évocation de ce nom et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la vision de rêve que son esprit lui glissait.

- Ce n'était qu'un incident! Ne vous imaginez rien!  
- Ah!  
- Et c'était... Attendez une minute. Vous avez vraiment cru qu'elle et moi...  
- Oui enfin tout c'est passé vite, je l'ai juste vue t'embrasser avant qu'elle parte...

Victor était abasourdi. Susan Storm, Jalouse d'une super-héroïne? Incroyable. Cette nuit encore il croyait avoir rêvé la scène, et pourtant, c'était bel et bien arrivé. Susan jouait nerveusement avec un de ses boutons et regardait par la fenêtre, visiblement honteuse d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait. Il finit son gobelet et le reposa.

- Bon! Alors, c'est quoi l'idée? Les boutiques et un spectacle a Broadway? S'enquit-il  
- Non. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi... à Paris.


	12. Chapitre Douze: Westminster Bridge

**Musique du chapitre:** "Westminster Bridge" par _Murray Gold_

* * *

Le vent sifflait a travers le masque de Victor, les cheveux de Susan auparavant si bien arrangés, volaient en bataille devant lui. Après avoir quitté le Silver Spoon ils étaient allés au Baxter Building ou Susan avait "emprunté" une section du Fantasticar. Le temps d'une escapade s'était t-elle justifiée. Le hangar était vide, les trois hommes occupés chacun de leur côté.

L'engin filait à vitesse prodigieuse, et a peine les derniers contours du continent Nord-Américain disparus, pointait déjà la côte Française au loin. Il se souvint de son bref passage après son départ en Latvérie. Mais l'idée de visiter Paris en compagnie de Susan l'enchantait. Il arrivèrent par la Normandie et suivirent les grands axes jusqu'au coeur des terres. En moins de deux heures, ils avaient Paris en vue.

Le latverien demanda à sa conductrice quel était l'espèce de phare au loin, et elle éclata de rire. Elle lui répondit qu'il s'agissait de la Tour Eiffel. Honteux d'avoir posé une question aussi stupide, il se tut jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Le soleil était au beau fixe, presque pas de vent. Susan prit un étrange tube phosphorescent qu'elle passa dans ses cheveux, et retrouva la coiffure qu'elle avait avant. Elle récupéra sa veste et son bérêt et se rhabilla. Elle regarda Victor en souriant et lui suggéra d'aller lui dégoter un ensemble passe partout. Mais alors qu'il regardait son portefeuille presque vide d'une mine dépité, elle agita sous son nez une carte au nom des Fantastiques.

- Vous plaisantez?! Si déjà je vous invite, vous n'allez pas payer! dit-elle  
- Mais... c'est extrêmement malpoli de ma part! chuchota Victor  
- Ne vous en faites pas. Si vous voulez me voir contente, profitez simplement de la journée!

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et ferma la portière et l'engin s'éleva de plusieurs mètres avant de devenir invisible. Elle passa son bras derrière le sien, et posa la tête sur son épaule alors qu'il se mirent à marcher. Il fut un peu surpris, c'était les amoureux qui se tenaient comme ça d'habitude. Mais il ne dit mot et la suivit dans une boutique d'habits.

Il ressortit affublé d'un jeans gris et d'un sous pull gris, et pardessus il portait un T-shirt vert. Elle ouvrit une petite boite et fixa deux broches rondes et dorées au niveau de son torse. Elle s'interrompit pour reculer et regarder.

- Ouah! Le vert et le gris sont des couleurs naturelles chez toi! Je dois avouer que tu a une certaine prestance avec ces broches. C'était des boutons de manchette pour Ben, mais à sa taille de poignet, il ne les a jamais mises. Autant qu'elles servent!  
- Je vous remercie infiniment! dit Victor en s'inclinant.  
- Mais ce n'est rien! Mais si un jour tu te découvre des super-pouvoirs, essaye de mettre une cape verte à capuche, je suis sûre que tu ferait un malheur en ville!

Elle se mit à rire aux éclats, et il en profita pour se regarder dans le reflet d'une vitrine. ELle avait plutôt raison pour les couleurs, il était plutôt surpris que ce soit aussi seyant.

Il était 10:16 à présent. Susan écarta une mèche. Le vent semblait s'acharner à balayer cette mèche là. Le ciel était bleu, aucun nuage. Un ciel parfait pour une journée faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'était pas revenue à Paris et ça lui faisait du bien d'être en compagnie d'un inconnu et sans les autres fantastiques.

La semaine avait été éprouvante pour elle. Valeria qui avait volé la capsule cosmique d'Annihilus et s'acharnait a vouloir en comprendre le fonctionnement, Johnny et Ben avec leurs chamailleries incessantes. Non pas que la casse monumentale qu'ils faisaient soit gênante, puisque Reed passait son temps à fabriquer du mobilier en nano machines qui se reconstruisait ad vitam aeternam. Mais les pas lourds de Ben dans le couloir des le matin, les flammes de Johnny dans le couloir à peine la porte ouverte, c'était exaspérant par moments. Reed quant à lui passait tout son temps au labo et la délaissait souvent. Elle avait appris à s'en accommoder, mais ces sorties comme celles d'aujourd'hui lui faisaient le plus grand bien.

Elle se mit à sourire et ajusta le grand chapeau à larges bords qu'elle venait de s'acheter avec une paire de lunettes de soleil plutôt couvrantes, elle pouvait se promener incognito. Ils virent les Jardins Botaniques et à sa grande surprise, Victor l'emmena prendre une glace. Elle adorait ça, mais sa ligne n'approuvait pas toujours. ELle ne put qu'accepter devant la sincérité et la gentillesse du geste du latverien. Ils se mirent en marche vers les pieds de la célèbre "Dame de Fer" parisienne

Une fois sa coupe de Vanille-Passion engloutie, t les marches en se tenant à Victor. Il semblait si droit, un port altier qui lui était naturel. Elle en était fascinée. Elle était ravie, et se dit que rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée. Ni l'arrivée de Galactus ou même une attaque des marionnettes du père d'Alicia Masters. Victor avait attrapé un journal au passage, et elle esquissa un sourire en voyant le titre : "Parmi nous, les Inhumains!"  
Si les gens regardaient un peu ils sauraient que les inhumains ne vivaient pas déguisés en homo sapiens sapiens, mais à Attilan, sur la face cachée de la lune.

Le premier étage de la Tour Eiffel était à présent au dessus de leurs têtes. La file de touristes avançait tranquillement. Elle admira la vue et avec un petit coup de vent, elle sentit l'odeur si particulière du latverien, comme une odeur de métal chaud, c'était enivrant. C'était si agréable de n'être qu'une inconnue dans une grande ville par un jour ensoleillé...

La main de celui qui l'accompagnait longeait la rampe, les doigts se soulevant au contact de chaque rivet, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais détendu par rapport à ce matin. Les marches défilaient une par une, la ville s'étendait peu à peu à leur pieds, le vent soufflait désormais plus fort, c'était bien plus qu'une simple mèche dérangeante à présent.

Arrivée en haut, son souffle resta en suspens. La vue était somptueuse. Pourtant, les multiples traversées entre les gratte-ciels New-Yorkais à l'aide de ses pouvoirs ou dans le Fantasticar pourraient blaser d'une simple vue du haut d'une banale tour de ferraille datant de l'exposition universelle, mais non.  
La ville était a présent à ses pieds comme le tapis d'un palais de reine, les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les vitres disséminées le long des rues, et elle suivit du regard la file de véhicules en direction des champs-élysées et de l'arche de triomphe.

Susan laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction, ce genre de moments était si rare, elle voulait en profiter le plus possible. Un leger bourdonnement lui vrillait les oreilles depuis un moment. Elle leva la tête. L'antenne relais émettait un son sourd mais bien présent. Puis, elle s'immobilisa. Le bourdonnement s'amplifia, elle regardait Victor, mais ce dernier ne semblait rien remarquer, ni aucun des touristes autour d'eux ne semblait être incommodé. Discrètement, elle émit un champ de force autour de l'antenne, mais la sensation persistait. Peu à peu, des têtes se tournèrent, des questions furent chuchotées. Quel était ce bourdonnement?

Puis, tout devint silencieux comme un tombe. Pas un oiseau, pas un avion, pas une parole malgré le monde présent. La tour Eiffel se mit à grincer. Un grand fracas métallique se fit entendre, et toute la tour se mit à trembler.


	13. Chapitre Treize: Power

**Musique du chapitre: **"Power" de_ Kanye West_

* * *

Ce fut immédiatement la panique à l'étage, les touristes se mirent à hurler, et le personnel de service était trop occupé a tenter de sauver sa peau pour aider les autres. Des hurlements se faisaient entendre, une bousculade monumentale se profilait. Habituée à la panique New-Yorkaise lors d'une invasion de Blastaar, un combat des Vengeurs face à Kang le Conquérant. Ou Immortus? Peut-être Rama-Tut. Susan ne savait jamais quel Kang était le méchant. Pour elle, le drame était déjà dans sa pensée. Piétinements, cohue, blessés, enfants avec des membres cassés...

Son instinct prit le pas, elle projeta son champ de force le long de la pelouse tout en bas et souleva une gigantesque bande de terre, semblable a un toboggan, et vint l'accrocher au rebord de l'étage. Elle sortit un module H.E.R.B.I.E de sa veste et le lança a Victor, elle lui fit signe de le mettre sous la gorge. Ce qu'il fit. Il comprit alors ou elle voulait en venir, et rassembla toutes ses forces et cria.

"Je m'appelle Victor Fatalis! Je vous demande a TOUS de garder votre CALME. Que tout le monde se laisse glisser le long de cette pente jusqu'au sol et tout ira bien! Nous procéderont aux étages inférieurs juste après. Tous en rang et ne traînez pas!"

Susan fut sidérée par la présence physique que dégageait Victor. Rare étaient ceux qui auraient pu se targuer d'une telle prestance et d'avoir une voix qui forçait à l'obéissance. Et cela semblait avoir fonctionné puisque la cohue cessa immédiatement et les gens obéirent en silence. Cette sollicitations de ses pouvoirs lui demandait énormément de concentration, et avec le poids des gens, elles s'épuisait plutôt rapidement. Elle fit alors signe au Latverien de suivre les gens, mais il refusa.

-** Je ne descendrai pas, il est hors de question que je vous laisse seule!** cria t-il  
-** Je n'ai pas le temps pour ton héroisme macho! Alors vas-y!** vociféra Susan  
- **Et si une barre de métal s'écroule et que vous êtes à bout de forces?! Qui va vous sortir de là?!**  
- **Bon, très bien, mais ne bouge pas!**

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras à ses épaules. Elle fut surprise de recevoir un tel soutien dans une situation pareille, ce n'est pas Reed qui aurait fait ça. Elle s'appuya alors de tout son poids contre Victor et réussit a descendre la bande de terre à l'étage du dessous. Les gens se laissèrent glisser sur cette pente herbeuse, et en moins de huit minutes, la tour Eiffel était évacuée.

Victor leva la tête vers ce qui semblait être la source du tremblement de l'édifice et pointa le petit local au dessus de leur têtes à son amie, elle généra une plaque opaque et se souleva avec lui pour aller se poser devant la porte. Elle essayait d'ouvrir la poignée, mais la porte ne bougeait pas. Victor l'écarta et fracassa la vitre d'un coup de tête. Son masque le protégeait. Il passa le bras par la vitre brisée et ouvrit de l'intérieur.

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui semblait être un petit studio de radio, et un vacarme provenait du fond. Ils se tinrent à la table alors que la tour tremblait de plus en plus fort. Le bruit provenait d'une trappe au dessus d'eux. Victor lança une chaise de toutes ses forces, mais celle ci resta fermée. Susan émit alors une sorte de tuyau qu'elle introduisit dans la serrure. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces pour moduler son champ de force et sentir les contacts à l'intérieur. Et peu à peu, elle forma une clé qu'elle parvint a faire pivoter et réussit à ouvrir l'ouverture récalcitrante. Victor mit une chaise sur le bureau et se hissa dans la trappe, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter avec son pouvoir elle vit un bras lui faire signe, elle monta également sur la chaise et Victor la souleva à la force des bras. Un inconnu qui faisait en sorte qu'elle s'économise physiquement, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait ça, et elle se sentie flattée d'être ménagée pour une fois.

Ce qu'ils virent dépassait l'entendement. Une sorte d'androïde aux membres en fer forgé se muait près d'une complexe machinerie, sa tête était un espèce de casque-bocal et une vraie tête humaine flottait dedans. Ce curieux assemblage mécanique s'immobilisa, puis se retourna vers Les deux jeunes gens. Un haut parleur se mit en marche, et c'est une voix grésillante et éthérée qui se fit entendre:

"Bah! Encore deux de ces misérables humains! Pathétiques! Vous ne comprenez pas toute la splendeur de mon projet! Vous ne m'arrêterez pas! Vous avez fait de ma machine de guerre une vulgaire décoration! Et tout ce béton et ces vitres, c'est AFFREUX! Je vais enfin achever ce que j'ai commencé en 1900!"

Victor et Susan s'échangèrent un regard de stupeur. La tête du bocal semblait dans un état de décomposition assez avancé, mais ils avaient vu les lèvres bouger. Susan tenta de déployer un champ de force autour de l'obscène machine vivante, mais rien ne se produisit. La tête de Gustave Eiffel fit une culbute dans le bocal en éclatant de rire.

- Bwahahahahahaha! Pauvre crétine! Tu croit peut-être que tu es la première mutante à tenter de t'interposer?  
- Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas... lança Victor  
- La ferme! On ne me la fait pas avec moi Mr le Comte de Vermandois! rugit la tête. **Dehors!**

Des bras mécaniques jaillirent des parois et virent attraper le Latverien et la New-Yorkaise, et il furent tout bonnement jeté au dehors, dans le vide.

Susan s'efforça de produire une bulle avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol. Elle n'y parvint qu'au dernier instant a moins de deux mètres du sol. Victor s'était immobilisé, elle pouvait voir ses yeux écarquillés à travers le masque. Elle descendit en douceur et stoppa son pouvoir.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire! D'ou sort ce timbré? C'est vraiment Gustave Eiffel? demanda Susan  
- Je pense que c'est raté pour la journée touristique. Ironisa Victor.

Alors qu'il contemplaient la silhouette de la tour Eiffel qui grinçait sous l'effort de la ferraille sollicitée par l'étrange mécanisme qu'ils avaient vu la haut. Un grondement sourd monta du sol, et sous leurs yeux ébahis, un pied de la structure se souleva du sol dans un fracas tonitruant. Puis suivit un second pied de l'édifice. La vision était à la fois improbable et cauchemardesque. Le tour Eiffel, symbole de la France, se mettait... à marcher! Elle se tourna lentement sur elle même avant d'écraser un tas de badauds qui tentaient de filmer la scène depuis en bas. Susan poussa un cri d'effroi et se jeta dans les bras du vendeur de Tacos. La voix éraillée se fit alors entendre à un volume assourdissant:

"**Bah! Je vous détruirait tous!**"

Et cette fois ci, la tour se mit a marcher nettement plus rapidement, et comble de l'horreur, dans leur direction. Alors que leur stupeur les condamnaient à une mort rapide, deux hommes casqués et armés virent les saisir et ils furent emmenés en arrière alors que l'antenne se mit à tirer un gigantesque rayon qui détruisit tout sur son passage, laissant une balafre fumante la ou elle était passée.  
Susan repris ses esprits et s'adressa à un de leurs escorteurs:

- Q-que se passe t'il? Nous étions en haut, et...et...oh mon dieu...  
- Il se passe que nous affrontons la machine infernale du robot-zombie de Gustave Eiffel. Fit une voix féminine.  
- Qui... qui êtes vous? Demanda Susan.  
- Juge Suprême Eleonore. Le territoire Français tout entier est a présent sous ma juridiction jusqu'à ce que la situation soit rétablie. Qu'on m'amène Fujin et Raijin!

Victor et Susan virent deux hommes apporter deux gants bardés d'électronique qu'elle enfila immédiatement. Elle mis ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et un gigantesque éclair jaillit de ses mains, pour aller frapper la tour de plein fouet. Ce qui semblait avoir marché, puisque des injures se faisaient à présent entendre depuis les haut-parleurs de l'édifice ambulant. La Juge Suprême afficha un sourire satisfait et lança:  
"A la Loi je prête mon bras sans engager mon âme; je m'abandonne au cours de son ire, tandis que tout mes voeux sont pour la liberté!"


	14. Chapitre Quatorze: Sky Titan

**Musique du chapitre: **"Sky Titans" de_ Two Steps From Hell_

* * *

La juge suprême afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant l'effroyable mécanique en déséquilibre. Elle cria : "**Munitions!**" et aussitôt deux jeunes garçons accoururent à ses côtés, chacun portant une douille de taille titanesque. Ils ouvrirent le dessus des gants, évacuèrent la cartouche vide avant d'insérer la nouvelle. Alors que les gants entraient en charge, l'énergie dégagée faisait battre sa robe tel un drapeau en plein vent. La voix grésillante se fit entendre à son tour: "Aha! Alors la petite magistrate en carton se prends pour la princesse du tonnerre? Une fois mais pas deux!"  
A peine ces mots prononcés qu'un nouvel éclair aussi gigantesque et fulgurant que le précédent fusa vers la tour infernale. Mais à la surprise générale, il n'atteignit pas son but et vint rebondir sur un champ de force et partit un peu plus loin. Une explosion eut lieu a l'endroit ou il avait atterri, et l'un des jeunes hommes s'adressa à la juge suprême

- Hum... Il semblerait que vous ayez démoli le Trocadéro madame.  
- Pfft, dégâts collatéraux mon petit Dick, on en reconstruira un autre.  
- Mais Madame...  
- Pshht. Munitions!

Et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu Dick et son camarade chargèrent deux nouvelles douilles dans les gants. Elle sépara les mains et les positionna en poings. De petits éclairs jaillissaient de part et d'autre tandis que la tour Eiffel commençait a s'approcher lentement. Les deux tirs, moins larges mais bien plus rapides, partirent simultanément, et comme leur prédécesseur, rebondirent sur un champ de force. Encore une explosion, bien plus grosse cette fois ci.

- Hum. Madame. Vous venez de détruire le musée du Quai Branly...  
- Bah! On en rebâtira un autre aussi! répondit-elle  
- Mais les oeuvres étaient inestimables!  
- La justice est inestimable!

Elle lança de manière rageuse les deux gants au sol, dépitée. Elle toisa l'ennemi en approche et réfléchissait à toute allure.

- Si déjà tu a démoli Branly et le Trocadero, autant que j'intervienne avant que tu touche les invalides. Fit une voix autoritaire.  
- Ah, te voilà donc mon cher et tendre! Fit la Juge Suprême. Tu aurait pu te dépêcher tout de même mon Jojo!  
- **Juge** Joseph Dredd. répondit il froidement.  
- Oui bah la pour le moment on est pas aidés. Une idée peut-être?  
- D'après les relevés récoltés, nous n'avons rien sous la main qui puisse passer se bouclier. Une frappe nucléaire est inutile, une bombe à I.E.M sera également inutile.  
- Bon, eh bien il n'y a plus qu'a laisser déambuler ce taré et prendre des photos tant qu'il est encore temps! Ironisa la magistrate

Victor s'écarta de Susan et entra en discussion avec le Juge Dredd. Susan se demandait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si important pour qu'il la laisse seule face a une fin imminente. La tour Eiffel s'immobilisa et les haut-parleurs se mirent a cracher la voix nasillarde et crépitante de son pilote: "Humains! Voici que la fin est venue pour vous! Je vais commencer par détruire cette infâme ville grotesque! Puis cette espèce de prétentieuse qui s'est cru plus maligne que mon vaste intellect! Moi, Gustave Eiffel, nourri de sang et de rage calcinés, arrachés à un cadavre frais, et d'une haine profonde et infernale, je vous brûlerais tous, sort fatal!"

Et le mécanisme se remit en marche, mais plus lentement. Un bourdonnement résonnait alentours, comme si quelque chose chargeait. Victor prit les gants au sol et les fit charger.

- Susan. J'ai besoin de vous.  
- M-Mais...  
- Pas de mais, venez, nous avons quelque chose a régler. C'est notre seule occasion.  
- J- Comment ose tu dire une chose pareille?  
- Pas le temps d'expliquer!

Il la tira par le bras, et furent suivis par Joseph. Ils arrivèrent près d'un étrange véhicule, dont la porte s'ouvrit. Victor poussa Susan et monta a sa suite, faisant un clin d'oeil à Dredd

- Aoutch! Mais on est serrés la dedans, qu'est ce que tu mijotes Victor?!  
- Mettez vos mains autour de ma taille.  
- Espèce de tordu!

Elle le gifla, mais alors qu'elle prenait conscience de son geste une gigantesque détonation retentit, et elle perdit tout notion d'équilibre et eut la sensation...d'être arrachée du sol à vive allure. Les murs de la ou elle se tenait disparurent pour laisser place a la lumière vive du soleil. Ils étaient dans une gigantesque munition qui venait de s'ouvrir.

- **Victor!** mais tu es complètement **MALADE!** hurla Susan  
- Je fait ce qui est nécessaire.

Prise de terreur elle ouvrit un champ de force alors qu'ils fonçaient droit sur la tour Eiffel. Victor détacha les deux énormes broches et les accrocha sur les gants. Le champ de Susan vint percuter celui du monument. Victor lui intima de ne pas bouger et posa se mains à plat sur la bulle. Un vrombissement se fit entendre, et elle n'en crût pas ses yeux, le Latverien ouvrait un passage dans le champ de force à l'aide des gants

- S-Susan.. je vais avoir besoin... de votre... concours  
- Oh mon dieu! Mais tu es irrémédiablement cinglé!  
- Vous vous préoccuperez de ma santé mentale plus tard. Je viens de faire une brêche, dépose moi près de la salle et pars immédiatement.  
- M-M-Mais...  
- Pas de mais! ALLEZ!

Elle s'exécuta, mais au moment ou elle s'envola, ils furent rasés par un tir laser venu de l'antenne. La voix proférait de très grossières injures à travers les haut-parleurs, et les tirs fusaient partout. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à déposer Victor sur une passerelle et repartit immédiatement sous des tirs nourris. Alors qu'elle virevoltait, un gigantesque éclair parcourut la structure, et le champ de force tomba. On entendit alors la voix du vendeur de Tacos dans les haut-parleurs: "Juge Suprême! A vous de jouer!"  
Susan vit juste un bras se baisser au loin et des tirs virent percuter la tour Eiffel, des débris métalliques se mirent à voler en tout sens, mais elle n'osait pas partir, Victor était toujours dedans!

Elle fut visiblement synchrone en pensées puisqu'elle vit un homme chuter de la passerelle qu'elle s'empressa de cueillir au passage. Elle tendit les bras et parvint a le rattraper. Sa tête vint se loger sur sa poitrine et elle se mit a rougir comme un piment gorgé de soleil. Le danger était trop important pour se préoccuper de détails.

Derrière elle, la tour se mit à vaciller, et dans un effroyable grondement chuta de tout son long sur le sol. Un F-117 arrivait au loin dans le ciel, et un missile se décrocha du dessous et fonça droit sur la carcasse de métal au sol.

**"KRAKA KATHOOOOOOOM" **

La tour Eiffel vola en éclats dans une effroyable détonation dont le souffle vint coucher tous les arbres le long du champ de Mars et nombre de véhicules furent projetés alentours. Des cris de joie retentirent un peu partout dans la ville. SUsan se posa auprès de Dredd et de la Juge Suprême qui n'avaient pas bronché, malgré la force du souffle. Victor releva la tête

- Ah Susan, vous aviez pris un couss...  
- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! La juge éclatait de rire  
- J-j-j-j-j... bafouilla Victor  
- Oui.. enfin.. hum. Rougit Susan, tout en le déposant  
- Un vrai fanboy ce gars la! ajouta la Juge  
- Hm. BREF. Merci pour le tir Juge Dredd. Interrompit Victor  
- Ha! Oui! Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit?! cria la jolie blonde  
- Parce que j'ai remarqué que tu générait des champs de force sous l'effet de la surprise ou de la peur, donc en te forçant à générer un champ de force au contact de celui de la tour Eiffel, il ne me restait plus qu'a magnetiser les gants avec les deux broches à l'endroit du contact et a ainsi polariser une brêche dedans. répondit le Latverien

Un silence suivit.

- Et... Tu a trouvé ça... aussi vite?  
- J'ai eu l'idée assez rapidement, mais il me fallait une raison pour t'obliger à approcher le monument fou furieux, j'ai pensé qu'une situation d'urgence via un tir te ferait réagir.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'a trainée la dedans?!  
- Oui... fit Victor, avec une pointe de gêne dans la voix.  
- Oh... Susan se mit à rougir a nouveau et bafouilla. Je ... Je suis désolée pour.. pour avant... la gifle.  
- Hein? S'exclama la magistrate. Vous avez vraiment cru qu'il vous emmenait pour faire des bricoles?

Susan se tut et détourna le regard, cachant son visage dans ses boucles dorées. La juge en pleurait de rire à présent, et Dredd regardait la scène, impassible. Victor rajusta ses habits et adressa ses remerciements avant de s'éloigner en prenant Susan par les épaules, et lui chuchota: "La prochaine fois, on ira à la plage!"


End file.
